Guerreros de la armonia: 4 marginados en equestria
by Mefistoteles
Summary: Cuando los elementos de la armonía fueron devueltos, equestria necesitaba una nueva forma de defenderse, por lo que Celestia hizo que Discord trajera a humanos que nadie extrañaría en la tierra para convertirlos en héroes en equestria. Así estos 4 chicos comienzan su aventura en un nuevo mundo.
1. Un agujero de gusano

**Capitulo 1: Un agujero de gusano**

Esta historia da comienzo cuando 4 amigos están reunidos y se disponen a ver una película. Tres chicos están sentados en un sillón mientras otro más se encuentra en la cocina de la casa, todos estaban despreocupados pasándola bien hasta que televisión y las luces se apagaron repentinamente preocupando un poco a los chicos. Entonces uno de ellos se dispuso a dar su queja, fue aquel de mayor tamaño y edad, Josh, un chico de 17 cabello castaño de 1.75 de estatura que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra de metálica y unos audífonos diadema de color negro que se encontraba sentado en la esquina derecha.

Josh:-Dany, se te olvido pagar la cuenta de la luz-

Quien contesto fue Daniel el dueño de la casa, un chico rubio de 16 con una estatura de 1.56 que en ese momento vestía un pantalón oscuro y camisa roja.

Daniel:-No, seguramente un fusible se averió o algo-dijo mientras salía de la cocina y entraba a la sala, alguien más tomo la voz, aquel que llamaban mosca, un chico de 15 cabello negro de 1.63 vestido con unas bermudas azul petróleo y una camisa del mismo color que se encontraba en el medio.

Mosca:-Dime que las palomitas están listas-

Daniel:-Siento decírtelo pero no-

Mientras ellos se encontraban distraídos, Chris, un joven de 16 de 1.70 noto una pequeña distorsión en las paredes de la casa.

Chris:-Alguien más ha notado que las paredes se mueven-

Mosca:-Yo, pero no se están moviendo, lo que esta pasando es una especie de distorsión dimensional causada por el agujero de gusano que esta en el baño de Daniel-

Todos:-¡QUE!-

Daniel:-Si lo sabias ¿por qué no nos dijiste?-

Mosca:-Pues porque no me preguntaron, creen que soy de esos que van por ahí diciendo tonterías sobre portales y esas cosas-

Al acabar de discutir, los 4 se dirigieron al baño a por una explicación pero todo lo que encontraron fue un enorme hoyo en la pared que estaba distorsionando toda la casa. Chris al intentar investigar un poco al respecto fue atrapado dentro de este, Daniel al intentar pararlo se vio atrapado con el y los otros dos al verlos simplemente entraron como si fuera algo común en sus vidas.

Saliendo se encontraron en un bosque extraño repleto de árboles oscuros y en abundancia, inmediatamente el portal detrás de ellos se cerro dejándolos a la intemperie.

Josh:-Supongo que ya no estamos en casa de Dany-

Daniel:-Que te hace suponer eso, la abundancia de árboles, el que un extraño portal en mi baño nos trajera hasta aquí o el hecho de que un enorme lobo de madera nos este mirando como si fuéramos su cena-

Al decir esto los amigos voltearon a ver un gran lobo de madera que comenzó a corretearlos mientras ellos intentaban escapar dando vueltas alrededor de un árbol.

Mosca:-Esperen un momento, tengo una idea-

Mosca se detuvo y lanzo una gran roca a su perseguidor para derribarlo y seguir corriendo, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con una manada entera de lobos de madera que se disponían a tenerlos de cena.

Daniel:-Solo queda una cosa por hacer-

Josh:-Correr-

Mosca:-si-

Después de seguir corriendo unos minutos, perdieron de vista a los lobos al encontrarse en un acantilado, pero debido a la velocidad que llevaban no pudieron frenar y cayeron al fondo, donde un enorme rio los esperaba; justo cuando caían Daniel intento aferrarse a una rama que sobresalía entre las rocas pero esta se rompió dejándolo a la intemperie. Intentaron nadar a la horilla pero la corriente era muy fuerte y no se los permitía, durante unos largos segundos se calmaron para pensar en cómo salir, pero la corriente se volvió más fuerte aun y cuando voltearon descubrieron la enorme cascada a la cual se dirigían; sabiendo que cualquier intento de escape sería un fracaso, los jóvenes dijeron sus últimas palabras.

Daniel:-Quiero que sepan que son los mejores amigos que pueda tener-

Chris:-Pienso lo mismo-

Josh:-Pues he tenido mejores-

Todos lo miraron con una mirada de enojo mientras caían.

**Castillo de Canterlot**

Mientras tanto en el salón principal del castillo de Canterlot, las princesas tomaban él te tranquilamente mientras esperaban para reunirse con unos embajadores de imperios aliados, pero algo inesperado ocurrió; fuegos artificiales y serpentinas aparecieron en medio del salón dejando aparecer a una criatura formada por diferentes partes de animales, era el draconequus dios del caos Discord.

Discord:-¡Sorpresa!, ¿adivinen quién está aquí?-

La primera en hablar fue la princesa de la luna, Luna; una alicornio color azul marino con una estela azul tan oscura como la noche en su crin y cola.

Luna:-Discord, más te vale no arruinar nuestra reunión porque te juro que…-

Estaba a punto de gritar más de mil tormentos pero su hermana la princesa del sol, Celestia; una alicornio color blanca con una estela de colores como crin y cola, la detuvo a tiempo.

Celestia:-Calma hermana, seguro Discord no interferirá en la reunión, ¿cierto?-

Discord:-Pues no prometo nada pero hare el intento-

Luna:-¿Cómo?-

Discord:-Quise decir que yo Discord juro por las princesas que no interferiré en su reunión bla bla bla y etcétera etcétera-

Celestia:-¿Pero a qué se debe tu visita?, usualmente estás haciéndole bromas a los guardias o a los empleados del castillo-

Discord:-Si sobre eso, se acostumbraron tanto a mis bromas que ya no es divertido, pero que importa, vine a decirte que tienes nuevos súbditos en tu reino-

Celestia:-Es cierto, ya han pasado mil años desde entonces-

Luna:-¿A qué se refieren?-

Celestia:-Veras, años después de que fueras exiliada a la luna-

Discord:-Por obra de Celestia claro-

Celestia:-¡Discord!, como iba diciendo, varios años después un mal comenzó a acechar Equestria, estuvo a punto de destruir toda la paz cuando un grupo de héroes logro detenerlo, sin embargo su fuerza no fue suficiente y el mal solo fue sellado durante mil años, pero los héroes dejaron una profecía con ellos, "cuando el mal regrese a Equestria, un nuevo grupo se alzara sobre el mal acabando lo que nosotros empezamos"-

Luna:-Es increíble lo que puedes perderte estando atrapada en la luna por mil años-

Celestia:-Pero dime, ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?-

Discord:-No es muy difícil de imaginar, últimamente lo más emocionante ocurre siempre alrededor de ciertas ponys que yo conozco-

Celestia:-Supongo que debo de enviarles una carta, solo espero que no causen problemas-

**Everfree**.

Mosca:-Saben, creo tener una buena idea de donde estamos-

Daniel:-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

Mosca:-Claro, hey chicos ignoren los lobos de madera que nos persiguen y háganme caso, seguramente debí decir eso ¿no?-

Chris:-Mosca tiene algo de razón, pero donde estamos-

Mosca:-Estamos en equestria, más precisamente en everfree-

Josh:-Te refieres al bosque de esa serie de niñas que ves-

Mosca:-si-

Josh:-Como explicas que estemos en un peligroso bosque dentro de una serie para niñas-

Chris:-Es cierto, esto es muy extraño-

Mosca:-Según mi experiencia del programa, tal vez Celestia pueda ayudarnos, ella es la diosa del sol en este mundo, seguro que sabrá que está pasando-

Después de seguir corriendo unos minutos, se detuvieron al ver una casa un poco trivial.

Mosca:-Esta debe de ser el hogar de Zecora, si tenemos suerte ella podría llevarnos a poniville-

Los jóvenes tocaron la puerta y para su sorpresa una cebra de poco más de un metro abrió la puerta confirmando las sospechas de todos de que se encontraban en equestria.

Zecora:-Que es lo que mis ojos logran captar, unos monos sin pelo he de aclarar-

Mosca:-Que tal, ¿me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos?-

Zecora:-Si mi ayuda ustedes quieren, primero información deben dar, a mi humilde hogar pueden entrar siempre y cuando en ustedes pueda yo confiar-

Mosca:-Te doy mi palabra, solo hablaremos con la verdad y no te vamos a lastimar-

Zecora:-Confiare en que cumplas tu palabra, a cambio te invito a mi humilde morada-

Mosca:-Muchas gracias querida amiga, por cierto puedes llamarme Mosca-

Zecora:-Ustedes pueden llamarme Zecora-

Chris:-Mucho gusto Zecora, soy Chris-

Daniel:-Daniel-

Josh:-Josh-

Zecora:-Pero dime que es lo que desean encontrar, les juro responderé con la verdad-

Chris:-La verdad es que no somos de este planeta, tal vez ni siquiera de esta dimensión, y nos gustaría saber si existe una forma de volver a nuestro hogar, o al menos si hay alguien que tenga una pista de por qué estamos aquí-

Zecora:-Me temo que no sé cómo ayudarles, pero se de alguien que sabrá informarles, una amiga mía que posee un gran conocimiento, que conoce a la princesa y no les miento, si me permiten guiarlos por este bosque sin hacer un solo ruido, una gran ayuda habrán recibido-

**Casa de twilight, minutos más tarde**

Después de una pequeña caminata por el pueblo, y que varios ponys alarmados se escondieran rápidamente en sus casas, llegaron a un árbol con aspecto de casa, la librería hogar de twilight sparkle y su asistente spike. Zecora toco la puerta y esperaron solo un momento hasta que una alicornio morada salió a recibirlos.

Zecora:-Twilight, pido perdón por la repentina intromisión, pero aquí te traigo una pequeña misión-

Por breves segundos la vista de twilight se posó sobre los enormes artrópodos que venían detrás de zecora, por un momento dudo de si aceptar pero la intriga de saber lo que pasaba fue mayor.

Twilight:-Claro pasen-

Los 4 chicos y zecora pasaron y se acomodaron como pudieron en el recibidor, donde se encuentran todos los libros, al menos los que están a la vista.

Twilight:-Entonces…-

Chris:-Un buen resumen es que estábamos en nuestro mundo cuando un portal nos absorbió y llegamos aquí, por lo que ahora buscamos como regresar-

Twilight:-Entonces me están diciendo que ustedes vienen de otra dimensión y que no saben cómo llegaron a nuestro mundo-

Chris:-Básicamente-

Twilight:-Deben entender que su historia no es muy creíble y que desconfió totalmente de ustedes-

Zecora:-No sé si su historia sea completamente real, pero ciento que hablan con toda sinceridad-

Twilight:-Está bien creo que se de alguien que puede ayudarlos, al menos me podrían decir un poco más de ustedes, decir simplemente que vienen de otra dimensión y que quieren regresar no es algo que me ayude mucho a comprender su situación-

Daniel:-Mi nombre es Daniel, el es Josh, el Christian y el no se cómo se llama-Dijo mientras señalaba a sus amigos dejando al último a Mosca-Nosotros somos seres humanos, pero en nuestro mundo no somos muy reconocidos y por ende somos ignorados a lo que nos llaman marginados, todos asistimos a la misma escuela, Mosca es el más joven tiene 15 años, yo y Chris tenemos 16 mientras que Josh tiene 17.

Mi familia estará de viaje al extranjero por 2 años mas, la familia de Chris esta muy ocupada como para notar siquiera si el existe, los padres de Josh murieron hace unos meses y como pronto se volveria mayor de edad se fue a vivir conmigo, aunque su abuela constantemente lo visita-

Twilight:-Que hay de Mosca, ¿cómo es que ni siquiera saben su nombre?-

Chris:-Él es otra historia, desde que llegamos a la prepa y lo conocimos no sabemos nada de el, es un completo misterio; lo más misterioso es que su personalidad tiende a cambiar completamente, como si de otra persona se tratara; el Mosca que ustedes conocen hiperactivo y un Mosca intelectual y muy serio que no le gusta hacer nada, se la pasa descansando cuando puede sin importarle en lo más mínimo los demás, pero realmente es difícil verlo así, casi nunca cambia su personalidad. Además ambos comparten los mismos recuerdos y sensaciones, al menos es lo que dicen-

Twilight:-Trastorno de identidad disociativo, comprendo-

Chris:-Pues continuo, Chris es un hombre serio de pocas palabras que solo interviene cuando es necesario; Josh por otra parte se deja llevar por sus impulsos y es un imb…quiero decir que es de lento aprendizaje-

Josh:-A quien llamas de lento aprendizaje-Exclamo mientras se quejaba.

Chris:-Daniel es una especie de líder del grupo, pues como Josh es insuficiente, Mosca cambia de personalidad sin darnos cuenta y a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo él se quedó con el puesto-

Twilight:-Ya veo-

Chris:-Tal vez puedes llevarnos a ver a la princesa para poder saber sobre nuestra situación-

En ese momento Spike entro corriendo a la biblioteca con una carta.

Spike:-Twilight tienes que leer esta carta, creo que es muy importante tan solo escucha:

_Querida twilight:_

_Te escribo para decirte que 4 extrañas criaturas llamadas humanos visitaran ponyville dentro de poco y quisiera que te encargaras de que ellos lleguen a salvo a canterlot pues es necesario que les explique el por qué están aquí. Pues muy pronto ocurrirá un gran desastre y necesitaremos de su ayuda para solucionarlo._

Sé que suena loco pero tal vez deberíamos empezar a buscarlos-

Twilight:-Spike- Dijo la pony mientras señalaba a los humanos frente a ella-Te presento a los humanos-

Spike:-Wow, no bromeaba cuando menciono que eran extrañas-

**Nota de Autor:**

Perdón por no subir nuevos capítulos, y aunque tengo una buena excusa para eso, es muy larga y me da flojera escribirla, en su lugar solo diré que re-subí este capitulo por ultima vez, y que los capítulos que le siguen seran casi exactamente iguales a como ya los tenia escritos, por lo que dentro de poco habre re-subido todos los que ya tenia en fanfiction, por el momento es todo.


	2. Nuevos portadores

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos portadores**

Mientras esperaban el tren que los llevaría a canterlot y presentarle a los humanos a la princesa, Daniel explico más a detalle su mundo y el quienes eran ellos, y twilight por su parte explico un poco del suyo y de ella y spike.

Una vez en el castillo de las princesas, se reunieron con celestia y esta paso a explicarles la situación.

Celestia:-Buenas tardes queridos héroes, mi nombre es celestia y soy la princesa que gobierna estas tierras, me complace que pudieran venir incluso después de tan repentina invitación, debido a que un mal de hace miles de años ha despertado y no podíamos darnos el lujo de esperar por su llegada, les hemos traído porque nuestras mejores defensas han sido devueltas a su creador y su poder reside en ustedes-

Twilight:-Princesa, eso significa que los elementos…-

Celestia:-Así es twilight, el poder de los elementos de la armonía se encuentra ahora acompañando a estos jóvenes humanos. Sé que es repentino pero por favor les pido que nos ayuden y salven nuestra nación, equestria les estará agradecida por siempre-

Daniel:-Aceptamos-

Celestia:-Rápida respuesta, debido a que el mal que enfrentamos se esconde en algún lugar que desconocemos, me temo que deberán quedarse en nuestro mundo por algún tiempo-

Chris:-Entonces supongo que ya tiene previsto un lugar donde hospedarnos ¿cierto?-

Celestia:-Así es joven héroe, se quedaran en ponyville, hogar de twilight y sus amigas, las anteriores portadoras de los elementos, su casa fue construida especialmente para ustedes, si desean pueden ir a verla ahora mismo, twilight por favor asegúrate de que lleguen a salvo-

Mientras los chicos, twilight y spike salían del castillo, en una esquina se lograba ver una silueta equina vigilándolos, pero no era ni más ni menos que la princesa de la noche.

Luna:-Así que esos son los supuestos héroes, pues no me creo nada, el ultimo humano que estuvo por aquí no trajo nada bueno a nuestro mundo, aunque ya nadie lo recuerde el daño sigue ahí y eso no lo pueden cambiar, debo hacer algo antes de que la tragedia se repita-

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, algunas horas después<strong>

Twilight:-Creo que es aquí, esta casa fue hecha hace poco y se encuentra inhabitada, después de todo no siempre llegan nuevos ponys a vivir a ponyville-

Todos miraron fijamente la casa, estaba cerca del bosque everfree pero no lo suficiente como para ser peligroso y además era muy grande.

Spike:-No es más evidente por el hecho de que mide el doble que las otras casas de por aquí-

Twilight:-Supongo que tienes razón spike, adelante entren, seguro que necesitan un descanso después de haber vivido tanto en solo un día-

Pero nada más abrir la puerta un montón de confeti los azoto en el rostro, seguido de un pastelazo a cada uno y una tarjeta de bienvenido por parte de un draconequus.

Twilight:-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?, un momento, ¿discord? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Discord:-Ohh querida, no puede un dios de caos pasar a saludar a sus amigos de vez en cuando-

Twilight:-¿En una casa que no es mía?-

Josh:-¿Acaso dijo dios?-

Discord:-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, los futuros héroes de equestria que coincidencia que pasaran por aquí-

Spike:-Jaja muy gracioso, es obvio que vienes a verlos a ellos-

Daniel:-Disculpen, seguimos aquí-

Mosca:-Espera, esto se pone bueno-

Discord:-Cierto los humanos lo olvide por completo, ¿en que estábamos?-

Twilight:-Supongo que no será una noche tranquila-

Discord:-Ni lo dudes, y bien chicos que los trae a mi humilde morada-

Twilight:-¿Tu humilde morada?-

Discord:-Esta bien no es mía, pero es muy bonita, como si fuese la casa de algunos héroes o algo así-

Daniel:-Entonces si es nuestra casa-

Discord:-Su casa mi casa, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

Chris:-Antes de continuar con esta absurda conversación podrían explicarnos que es lo que está pasando-

Discord:-Que es lo que NO está pasando-

Twilight:-Chicos, él es discord el dios del caos-

Daniel:-Entonces estamos frente a un dios-

Josh:-Genial-

Spike:-Tal vez, pero también es un fastidio para quien se lo encuentra-

Discord:-¿Qué ya no hay respeto en este lugar? Me voy de aquí-

Y tan rápido como llego se fue, dejando en su lugar una lámpara de el mismo con una nota que decía: un obsequio para mejorar el ambiente y buen gusto de su hogar.

Mosca:-Me agrada, es simpático-

Twilight:-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto chicos?, ya conocieron a celestia-

Daniel:-Celestia es también una diosa-

Spike:-Claro, es la diosa del sol-

Twilight:-Se está haciendo de noche, nos vemos mañana-

Spike:-Adiós chicos-

Josh:-Aham sí, claro-

Daniel:-Disculpa dijiste algo-

Chris:-Adiós-

Mosca:-Que les vaya bien-

Una vez que twilight y spike se fueron, los humanos entraron a la casa para poder verla mejor por dentro. Una casa de 6 habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, un comedor y un recibidor, todo muy bien equipado. Después se reunieron en el recibidor para platicar un poco.

Josh:-Maldita celestia, como se atreve a traernos a este mundo sin nuestro consentimiento y a pedirnos que la protejamos del peligro hasta que encuentren otra manera-

Daniel:-Es la diosa de equestria deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices-

Mosca:-Dany tiene razón, tal vez te destierre, o te encierre en un calabozo, o te destierre y luego coloque el calabozo en el lugar al que te desterró-

Josh:-Eso lo sacaste de algún episodio-

Mosca:-Pero podría pasar-

Daniel:-Pues velo así, al menos aquí no somos marginados de la sociedad y con suerte seremos grandes héroes reconocidos en toda equestria-

Mosca:-No solo eso, además podremos conocer ponys y a las manes 6 y…-Dio un gran salto y grito-que tal si conocemos a pinkie- Volvió a pisar el suelo-es la pony fiestera más fiestera y divertida que hay en toda equestria-

Josh:-No solo nos trajo aquí sino que también tendremos que vivir los 4 bajo el mismo techo, saben lo estresante que es soportar a mosca en la escuela-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, si sigue así no se si pueda resistir más tiempo-

Josh:-¿No existía una forma de hacer que cambie?-

Chris:-Recuerda que es solo para emergencias-

Mosca:-¿Que es solo para emergencias?-

Daniel:-Además si lo molestamos por nada nos mataría-

Josh:-Tienes razón-

Mosca:-¿De qué cosa habla todo el mundo que no me he enterado?-

Daniel:-De nada, será mejor que vallamos a dormir-

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Mosca se despertó temprano para meterse a escondidas a cada habitación en la casa y despertar a los demás de un solo grito.

Mosca:-¡Despierten!-

Ya reunidos en el recibidor todos somnolientos aun (a excepción de Mosca) comenzaron los preparativos para su primer día en equestria.

Mosca:-Vámonos- Dijo con prisa.

Daniel:-Aun no hemos desayunado-

Josh:-Eso es lo de menos, aun son como las 8 de la mañana en un día de vacaciones, ¡En otro planeta!-

Mosca:-No importa, a donde vamos habrá mucha comida-Al decir esto los todos se percataron de adonde se dirigían pues ya habían visto algunos episodios de la serie que Mosca los había obligado a ver hace algún tiempo.

Josh:-Daniel no puedes dejar que llegue a sugarcube corner, tienes que impedirlo-

Chris:-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Josh, tienes que impedirlo-

Daniel:-Vamos no puede ser tan malo tal vez si conoce a pinkie se distraiga un poco y nos deje en paz, además es el único lugar que conozco donde hay comida en ponyville-

Mosca:-Llegamos-

Josh:-¿Cómo hiso eso?, jamás salimos de la casa-

Mosca:-¿Hacer qué?

Josh:-Olvídalo-

Y al verse obligados sin poder hacer más nada simplemente iban a entrar al lugar para toparse cara a cara con la pony rosada, pero su mayor miedo era el que mosca alegre y pinkie se encontraran.

Mosca:-Esperen-

Daniel: "_Nos salvamos" pensó._

Mosca:-Nadie en este mundo me conoce y por ende puedo cambiar mi nombre para distinguir cuando mi personalidad cambie, no es genial-

Daniel:-A que te refieres con cambiarte el nombre-

Mosca:-Mosca no es mi verdadero nombre y ustedes lo saben, eso lo invento el aburrido cuando nos conocimos recuerdan-

**Flashback**

Daniel:-Oye ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Mosca:-Puedes llamarme mosca-

Daniel:- He visto que no te llevas bien con nadie así que ¿por qué no te unes a nuestro grupo?-

Josh:-No lo invites así como así, ni siquiera sabes si es peligroso-

Mosca:-De todos modos no me interesa, ahora si me disculpan estoy ocupado-

Josh:-Ocupado haciendo… ¿nada en absoluto?-

Mosca:-Es un trabajo difícil-

Daniel:-Pues no te dejaremos hasta que aceptes mi invitación-

Mosca:-Bien, pues acepto, ahora déjame descansar a gusto o atente a las consecuencias-

**Fin del flashback**

Mosca:-Y ahora tengo oportunidad de inventar mi propio nombre-

Josh:-¿Por qué no usas tu nombre real?-

Mosca:-Eso sería estúpido-

Daniel:-Claro, porque usar tu nombre real es estúpido en todos los aspectos- En tono sarcástico.

Mosca:-Desde ahora llámenme smile-

Josh:-Si mosca y smile son tus nombres y son mejor que tu nombre real no puedo ni imaginarme cómo te llamas-

Mosca:-Bien, entremos-

Daniel:-Ya me parecía muy bueno para que durara-

Daniel abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una fiesta de bienvenida donde se encontraban solo las exportadoras de los elementos de la armonía y discord.

Todas:-¡SORPRESA!-

Pinkie:-Los sorprendí, díganme que los sorprendí-Dijo saltando de la emoción-Quería darles una gran fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, twilight dijo que unos tipos de otra dimensión se mudaron a ponyville y organice esta fiesta de bienvenida-

Daniel: "_Aquí vamos"_-Hola yo soy daniel pero todos me dicen dany-

Josh:"_Espero que dany tenga razón_"-Mi nombre es josh-

Chris:-Yo soy Christian pero díganme Chris-

Smile:-Y yo soy smile, díganme que hay comida, claro que hay comida es una fiesta tiene que haber comida pero que comida sirven en una fiesta de ponys tiene que ser algo vegetariano o algo parecido, yo odio los vegetales, seguro que tienen vegetales, ¿Qué hay para comer?-

Daniel:-Cállate un momento quieres-

Smile:-Claro, ¿Dónde está la comida?-

Pinkie:-La comida está en la mesa de allá, no sé qué coman los monos rapados pero seguramente les gustan los cupcakes, a mí me gustan los cupcakes, ¿Les gustan los cupcakes?, claro que si, a todos les gustan los cupcakes-

Twilight:-Pinkie podrías por favor calmarte un momento-

Pinkie:-Claro twilight-

Todos se dividieron en grupos, Discord, Pinkie y Smile en la mesa mientras comían, las mane-6 en una esquina y los humanos en la otra.

Daniel:-El plan no funciono-

Josh:-Creo que nuestro peor miedo se volvió realidad-

Chris:-Yo no podemos volver atrás-

Josh:-¡Esto es tu culpa, pudiste haberlo detenido!-Señalo a Daniel-

Daniel:-Sabes que no es cierto-

Josh:-Pero culparte sirve de consuelo-

Al otro lado de la habitación:

Rarity:-Como es que Pinkie se lleva también con los humanos-

Twilight:-La princesa Celestia nos encomendo que nos hiciéramos sus amigos-

Applejack:-Tal vez deberíamos darles una oportunidad-

Rainbow:-Tienes razón, ellos vienen de otra dimencion acaso no creen que eso es fantástico-

Rarity:-Pues me pregunto si allá existe la moda, tan solo miren como están vestidos, sus conjuntos son horribles-

Rainbow:-Tu lo único que piensas es en ropa-

Fluttershy:-¿Qué tal si son peligrosos?-

Applejack:-Terroncito, si la princesa los trajo no creo que sean peligrosos-

Twilight:-En eso tienes razón, según ella son los héroes que salvaran equestria y los nuevos portadores de los elementos de la armonía-

Y en la mesa:

Smile:-Estos pastelillos están deliciosos-

Pinkie:-Gracias los hice yo misma-

Discord:-Me agrada el toque de chile que le pusiste a estos y el pescado en estos otros-

Smile:-Estos de pescado saben horrible-

Discord:-¿Y por qué los estas comiendo?-

Smile:-Pues porque tengo hambre-

Pinkie:-Deberían probar los de tierra y ajo-

Discord:-Oh que encantadora-

Smile:-¿Por qué preparaste pastelillos de tierra y ajo?-

Pinkie:-¿Por qué no?-

Smile:-Buen argumento-

Pinkie:-Además de que no sabía lo que comen los monos rapados-

Smile:-No somos monos rapados, somos humanos, o al menos así nos llamamos en nuestra dimensión-

Y así todos pasaron la mañana festejando la llegada de los humanos a equestria sin siquiera voltearse a ver los unos a los otros, excepto por Smile y Pinkie que se llevaron muy bien hasta que llegó el momento de irse a sus respectivas casas.

De camino a su casa los humanos intercambiaron información con Smile.

Josh:-Es la fiesta mas aburrida a la que he asistido-

Smile:-Es por que se la han pasado en una esquina-

Josh:-Pero he probado los pastelillos y sabían a tierra-

Smile:-Es por que comiste uno de tierra y ajo-

Josh:-¿Pero quién diablos cocina pasteles de tierra y ajo?-

Smile:-No lo sé, el papá-

Daniel:-Josh, solo déjalo y evítanos seguir escuchando esto-

Josh:-Esta bien-

Chris:-Este será un largo día-

Chris:-Alguien mas se ha percatado de que la puerta de nuestra casa esta abierta-

Daniel:-Rayos, un problema tras otro-

Entraron a la casa con mucho cuidado solo para percatarse de que el dios del caos vestido como sirvienta estaba en su casa limpiando la mesa de centro.

Discord:-Hola-

Daniel:-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Discord:-Qué maleducado de mi parte, presentarme sin avisar-

Daniel:-Exacto, lárgate-

Discord:-Me corres, de mi propia casa-

Daniel:-¿Tú casa?-

Discord:-¿No se los dije?, ahora vivo aquí, la princesa me envió-

Daniel:-Celestia te envió-

Discord:-No esa princesa, la princesa luna-

Chris:-Así que hay otras princesa-

Discord:-Por supuesto, existen 3 princesas en equestria, pero a quien le importan, vamos a divertirnos-

Chris:-Y lo repito, este será un largo día-

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

Perdón por no subir nuevos capítulos, y aunque tengo una buena excusa para eso, es muy larga y me da flojera escribirla, en su lugar solo diré que re-subí este capítulo por última vez, y que los capítulos que le siguen serán casi exactamente iguales a como ya los tenia escritos, por lo que dentro de poco abre re-subido todos los que ya tenía en fanfiction, por el momento es todo.

No aman el copy-paste, yo sí.


	3. Carne

**Capitulo 3: Carne**

Discord:-No se preocupen por mí, no se darán cuenta de mi presencia-dijo con un tono burlón.

Daniel:-Has lo que quieras-

Josh:-Lo vas a dejar quedarse-

Daniel:-Es el dios del caos, ¿cómo quieres que lo detenga?-

Josh:-Tú y tu maldita lógica-

Chris:-Tal vez podamos minimizar los daños-Todos miraron fijamente a Smile.

Daniel:-Chris agárralo, Josh ve por una sartén, discord presta mucha atención le pondremos fin a estas locuras-

Todos siguieron sus indicaciones y Josh le dio la sartén a Daniel.

Daniel:-Seguramente al despertar entenderá que esto es una emergencia-

Smile:-¿Que harán?-

Josh:-Es una sorpresa-

Entonces Daniel golpeo a Smile en la nuca con la sartén lo más fuerte que pudo pero para su sorpresa a Smile no le paso nada.

Smile:-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte-

Daniel:-¿Que paso? esto siempre funciona-

Josh:-Déjame intentarlo-tomo la sartén y lo golpeo igualmente.

Smile:-¿Es un nuevo juego de lucha con sartenes?-

Chris:-Tal vez cierto inquilino pueda explicarlo-

Discord:-Tal vez con el viaje a otra dimensión ustedes cambiaron como si tuvieran una especie de súper poderes, pero al ser diferentes sus poderes también son diferentes-

Josh:-¡Genial! ahora tenemos súper poderes, tal vez el venir valió la pena-

Daniel:-Pero aún no sabemos que poderes tenemos, además que Smile ni sintió el golpe-

Smile:-Oh, tal vez soy inmune a los golpes o tengo piel de acero o soy inmortal o no puedo sentir nada y… ¡soy la defensa impenetrable!-

Daniel:-Al menos alguien descubrió su súper poder-

Josh:-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-

Daniel:-Tendremos que esperar para descubrirlo-

Chris:-Con esto de los poderes creo que olvidamos a alguien-

Smile:-Que olvidamos-

Daniel:-Cierto, ¿ahora qué hacemos con Smile?-

Discord:-Vamos chicos que era broma eso de vivir con ustedes, solo los vigilare desde las sombras para mi diversión-

Simle:-Debieron ver sus caras-

Daniel:-Eso no quita el hecho de que aun puedes hacer algo-

Chris:-No creen que deberíamos buscar algo que hacer mientras estamos en ponyville, después de todo estaremos aquí un largo tiempo-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, no podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí encerrados todo el día y salir solo para comer-

Josh:-Podríamos si tuviéramos una televisión y alguna consola-

Daniel:-Estamos en un mundo con ponys que hablan, hacen magia, vuelan y tu prefieres ver televisión y jugar videojuegos-

Josh:-Si-

Daniel:-Aunque aun así no tenemos nada que hacer-

Chris:-Tal vez Smile pueda conseguirnos algo que hacer-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, es amigo de pinkie, tiene súper poderes y es inteligente, en cierto modo-

Smile:-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-

Daniel:-No se me ocurre nada-

Chris:-Pues tenemos que cazar nuestra comida en el bosque, tal vez debamos hacer eso-, "_por no decir que en un mundo de criaturas vegetarianas, el comer carne podría ser muy ofensivo e incluso un tabú_"

Daniel:-Hagámoslo, además nos servirá para descubrir nuestros poderes-

Josh:-Pero Smile debería ir adelante, después de todo él ya sabe su poder-

Daniel:-Buena idea-

Smile:-Genial yo adelante-

Josh:-Jamás entenderé como es que encuentra eso divertido-

Daniel:-Pues entonces, ¡vámonos de caza!-

Discord:-Recuerden que nadie debe saber sobre la dieta humana así que no se dejen ver por ningún pony, excepto tal vez uno que otro jijiji-

Daniel:-Tratare de hacer caso omiso a eso ultimo-

Salieron de la casa y rápidamente se dirigieron al bosque everfree para cazar pero después de unos minutos de caminar sin rumbo…

Josh:-Admite que nos perdimos-

Daniel:-No estamos perdidos, solo no sabemos a dónde ir-

Josh:-Entonces sabes regresar-

Daniel:-Por supuesto, solo hay que seguir recto hacia atrás hasta el árbol con una mancha en forma de mancha y girar a la derecha hasta el otro árbol con una mancha y… estamos perdidos-

Josh:-Jamás debimos dejar que Smile guiara-

Daniel:-Fue tu idea-

Josh:-Sabes que mis ideas son malas-

Chris:-No se preocupen que Smile tiene buen sentido de la orientación-

Smile:-El problema es encontrar comida-

Josh:-Creo que podremos continuar comiendo pastelillos un tiempo-

Daniel:-Pero Celestia nos dejó pocos bits, no duraran más de una semana-

Chris:-Además de que nuestro organismo no sobreviviría sin carne más de unas 2 semanas-

Josh:-Tal vez deberíamos regresar por el momento-

Smile:-Cállense, escuche algo-

En ese instante un gallidragon salió de entre los arbustos acorralándolos contra un árbol.

Chris:-Un gallidragon, que interesante-

Daniel:-Creo que es más interesante pensar que alguien nombrara a un animal gallidragon-

Chris:-Solo no lo miren a los ojos o los convertirá en piedra, usualmente los gallidragones no son muy agresivos-

Smile:-Creen que la carne de gallidragon sea comestible-

Daniel:-Si tú tienes hambre eres capaz de comerte lo que sea-

Chris:-Alguien más ha notado que Smile está mirando fijamente al gallidragon a los ojos sin convertirse en piedra-

Smile:-Es por que el gallidragon es idiota-

Josh:-Tal vez el idiota es otro-

Daniel:-No sé por qué el gallidragon se sigue esforzando en convertirlo en piedra-

Smile:-Pues ya tenemos la cena de hoy, gallidragon a la parrilla-

Daniel:-Podríamos dejar de decir gallidragon, es estúpido nombrar una criatura con ese nombre-

Entonces Smile tomo una gran roca y la lanzo a la cabeza del gallidragon dejándolo inconsciente, después de la nada un machete viejo comenzó a materializarse en su mano y con el comenzó a cortar la piel del animal.

Josh:-Genial, él tiene 2 poderes y nosotros aún desconocemos lo que podemos hacer-

Daniel:-Al menos tiene poderes-

Smile:-Creo que esta es la carne comestible-

Daniel:-Bien llevémosla a casa-

Smile:-Solo hay un pequeño detalle-

Josh:-¿Estamos perdidos?-

Smile:-Más o menos-

Daniel:-Define más o menos-

Smile:-Que puedo llevarnos a ponyville pero al otro lado de nuestra casa y tendríamos que pasar todo el pueblo sin ser vistos con la carne-

Daniel:-Bien, si es lo único que tenemos hay que intentarlo-

Josh:-Creo que me hubiera gustado más el estar perdidos-

Daniel:-No te quejes que hay que continuar-

Los humanos caminaron de nuevo hasta llegar a la salida donde se encontraron la casa de Fluttershy.

Daniel:-Maldita sea si nos encontramos con Fluttershy estaremos muertos, es la última pony que debe vernos comiendo carne-

Smile:-Tengo una idea, alguien debe distraerla mientras los otros van a casa-

Daniel:-Ya que soy el líder la responsabilidad de esto caerá sobre mí, Smile distráela-

Smile:-¿Por qué yo?

Daniel:-Porque tú nos metiste en este aprieto-

Chris:-No se peleen iré yo-

Daniel:-¿Por qué?-

Chris:-Es mejor que estar con tres hombres cargando un costal de carne que no sé de dónde salió en un mundo de ponys vegetarianos multicolor-

Daniel:-Buen punto-

Chris se dirigió hacia la pegaso que estaba fuera de su casa dando de comer a unos cuantos animales y dio una señal a los demás de que esperaran.

Chris:-Disculpa, estoy perdido y no sé dónde está ponyville podrías darme indicaciones-

Fs-Cla…cla…claro-con un tono de voz muy poco audible.

Chris dio otra señal esta vez para que avanzaran mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:-Solo... camina derecho por alla y llegaras-, menciono mientras señalaba al pueblo.

Chris:-Gracias por la ayuda-camino hasta llegar con los demás sin que se supiera donde se dirigía.

Daniel:-Si tuvimos que hacer eso solo por una pony no sé qué tendremos que hacer para cruzar el pueblo-

Josh:-Tengo una idea-

Daniel:-Si no tiene que ver con que Smile haga el ridículo en el centro de ponyville para llamar la atención de todos y dejarnos correr libremente por las calles no comentes nada-

Smile:-A mí me parece buena idea-

Josh:-A mí también-

Daniel:-Lo que tendré que soportar 14 meses-

Chris:-Seguramente te acostumbraras, yo lo hice hace algún tiempo-

Daniel:-Enserio, cuando-

Chris:-Dejame pensar… ¿hace cuanto que te conozco?-

Daniel:-Pues en marcha-

Caminaron por el pueblo tratando de que no los vieran pero cuando llegaron a la mitad del camino una pony se atravesó en su camino.

Pinkie:-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?, ¿juegan a las escondidas?-

Daniel:-Claro ¿Quieres jugar?-

Pinkie:-Si-

Daniel:-Tu y Smile cuenten hasta 500 y después búsquenos-

Smile:-Claro-

Pinkie:-Los encontrare no importa que-

Smile y Pinkie comenzaron a contar y los demás siguieron su camino por ponyville hasta que una pony morada los vio algo sospechosos y comenso a seguirles. Chris al darse cuenta paro y le dijo a los 2 restantes que continuaran su camino.

Chris: "_Distraer a 2 ponys en un día, es un nuevo record_"-Dime twilight ¿Por qué nos sigues?-

Twilight:-Pues porque se ven sospechosos, creo que traman algo y quiero saber que es-

Chris:-Vas directo al grano eso me agrada-

Twilight-Bien, ¿qué traman?-

Chris:-Eso es algo que la princesa nos prohíbe decirte-

Twilight:-¿La princesa?-

Chris:-Exactamente-

Twilight:-¿Pero por qué la princesa me ocultaría algo?

Chris:-Para protegerte-

Twilight:-¿Protegerme de que?-

Chris:-De nosotros-La pony se quedó asombrada y un poco asustada, Chris aprovecho esto para irse a casa pero no se dio cuenta de que la alicornio lo siguió.

Justo unos segundos después smile y pinkie terminaron de contar y se dirigieron directamente a donde sabían que estaban los humanos restantes.

Al llegar a casa, Daniel y josh colocaron la carne en la mesa y miraron a discord escondido arriba de las escaleras sosteniendo un cartel donde decía "Buena suerte con su excusa", chris entro a la casa seguido por twilight y smile entro por la ventana seguido de pinkie.

Pinkie:-Los encontramos, nosotros ganamos-

Las ponys divisaron el costal en la mesa y preguntaron por este.

Twilight:-¿Qué es eso en la mesa?-

Smile:-Es…-Fue interrumpido por que chris le tapó la boca.

Daniel:-Es una cosa con la que tenemos que experimentar-

Chris:-Y nadie más debe saber del experimento, por eso la princesa celestia nos exigió que no se lo contáramos a nadie pues esa cosa roja y viscosa tiene varias enfermedades que dañan mucho a los ponys y es altamente contagiosa por lo que deberían irse-

Pinkie:-Es altamente contagiosa, ¡todos corran por sus vidas!-

Twilight:-Les creeré por ahora pero los estaré vigilando-Entonces ambas ponys salieron por la puerta principal.

Daniel:-Eso estuvo cerca-

Josh:-Me alegro que se creyeran esa patética excusa-

Smile:-Entonces eso no es una cosa llena de enfermedades-

Josh:-Como rayos te crees eso, tu eres quien consiguió la carne-

Smile:-Ooh cierto-

Daniel:-Lo peor es que aún no hemos estado aquí ni medio día y ya hemos pasado por numerosos problemas, y aun estaremos aquí mucho mas-

Chris:-Debemos idear la forma de cazar sin ser descubiertos-

Daniel:-Eso dejémoslo para otro día-

Smile:-Ahora que hacemos-

Josh:-Crees que si intentamos de nuevo smile cambie con alguien más-

Daniel:-Vale la pena intentarlo-

Smile:-Chicos que tal si se calman-

Daniel:-Vamos, que no vas a sentir nada-

Entonces comenzaron a perseguir a smile un rato hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, smile fue guiso la carne y por supuesto que también fue el primero en probarla para ser seguido por los demás, platicaron sobre cómo conseguir sus poderes, cenaron las sobras de carne que dejaron y durmieron para finalizar el día. Pero discord sonrió y dijo:

Discord:-Aún faltan 14 meses, no se desesperen-Entonces desapareció en una bruma gris.


	4. Ataque a canterlot

**Capitulo 4: Ataque a canterlot**

Es el día 3 desde que los humanos llegaron a equestria, no han salido de casa excepto para hacer un pequeño camino al bosque everfree utilizando herramientas materializadas por smile y cazar para comer.

Justo cuando todos estabas disfrutando de un largo descanso aparecieron twilight y spike.

Spike:-Chicos, tienen que ver esto-

Smile:-¿Qué es?, ¿comida?-

Spike:-Es una carta de la princesa-

Daniel:-¿Y qué dice?-

Spike:-Dice lo siguiente:

_Spike, esta carta no puede ser leída por twilight o sus amigas, solo deben enterarse tú y los humanos._

_Tienen que venir rápidamente, unos seres están tomando el control de canterlot y nuestra magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para detenerlos. Los humanos han sido dotados con una magia especial cada uno y deberían ser capases de lograr lo que nosotras no._

_Les pido que se dirijan hacia aquí lo más rápido posible, firma celestia._-

Daniel:-Ya se estaban tardando, chicos nos vamos a canterlot-

Josh:-No podemos descansar otro rato-Todos miraron a josh con una cara de que era obvio-Esta bien vámonos-

Chris:-Pero el tren es demasiado lento no llegaremos a tiempo-

Daniel:-Tienes razón-

Smile:-¿Por qué no usamos esto?-A su lado poco a poco fue formándose una especie de maquina como una moto futurista de un videojuego o una película de ciencia ficción.

Daniel:-¿Que tan rápido va?-

Smile:-No lo sé-

Chris:-Aun hay un problema, solo caben tres personas-

Josh:-Me sacrificare y me quedare aquí sin nada que hacer más que descansar-diciéndolo en forma de exageración.

Daniel:-¿Sabes manejarla?-

Smile:-¿Quién crees que la invento?-

Salieron los 3 en la moto a una gran velocidad que superaba por mucho la del tren, Smile conducía, Daniel estaba en medio y Chris en la parte trasera volteando hacia la retaguardia.

Smile:-La cree con gravedad artificial fija para poder tener mayor comodidad-

Daniel:-¿Así que por eso chris no se ha caído?-

Smile:-Exactamente-

Chris:-¿Cómo puedes crear una moto futurista con gravedad artificial?-

Smile:-No tengo idea-

Tardaron aproximadamente 40 minutos en llegar y para su sorpresa unas criaturas blancas semi grisáceas con forma de pony estaban atacando. Todos estaban resguardados en el castillo dejando fuera solo las criaturas pero algunas conseguían entrar, los guardias las detenían como podían pero no era suficiente, incluso las princesas tenían dificultad en derrotarlas.

Daniel:-¿Que son esas cosas?-

Chris:-Por lo que estoy viendo esas cosas no tienen forma y adoptan la de cosas vivientes que los rodean-

Daniel:-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Chris:-Porque esas se parecen a nosotros-señalo un grupo de 8 criaturas parecidas a seres humanos que se disponían a atacarlos.

Smile:-Obvio que son homúnculos-

Daniel:-¿Qué?

Chris:-Tiene razón, son seres vivos creados artificialmente, de otra manera tendrían cuando menos un núcleo que los mantenga con vida-Smile creo un machete para atacar a los homúnculos se subió a la moto y arranco.

Smile:-Voy al palacio, encárguense de esta zona-y desapareció entre las casas.

Daniel:-¿Pero cómo?-con una cara de frustración solo escucho un niño asustado y comenzó a correr. Chris lo siguió y captaron un pequeño potro que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el derrumbe de una casa pero estaba rodeada de homúnculos.

Chris:-No lograremos salvarlo-

Mientras Daniel comenzó a derribar las criaturas Chris no podía continuar, savia que no tenían tiempo suficiente. La casa se desplomo y Chris solo podía pensar en que un milagro sucedería y la casa no le caería enzima, pero ocurrió lo inesperado, la casa se quedó quieta como si hubiera respondido a sus plegarias.

Chris:-Eso es-comenzó a reír-mi poder es la telequinesis, Daniel te daré tiempo, tu solo salva el niño-

Daniel:-Hecho-se abrió paso entre los homúnculos y saco al niño de su hogar.

Daniel:-Estas bien-

Potro:-Otro…otro…¡otro monstruo!-salió corriendo del lugar.

Daniel:-Estoy feo pero no tanto-

Chris:-Solo vámonos al palacio-entonces escucharon un enorme grito desde el palacio.

Smile:- ¡Yo quiero tener un homúnculo con mi forma!-

Chris:-Y debemos apresurarnos antes de que Smile haga algo más tonto de lo normal-

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera del palacio de canterlot<strong>

Una maquina extraña se acercaba al palacio y una cosa salto y la maquina desapareció. Era Smile quien empezó a descuartizar a los homúnculos pero por más que lo intentaba estos solo tomaban otra forma, su forma, y comenzaban a atacarlo pero al ser lentos ninguno de sus ataques logro alcanzar a Smile, excepto uno que le arranco parte izquierda del pantalón.

Smile:-Estas cosas no son una masa completamente sólida, son en parte líquidos que toman forma sólida por un tiempo, ¿pero por qué atacan canterlot?, tal vez neseciten un compuesto u ADN de alguna forma de vida para tomar completamente su forma y así tener forma propia-tomo aire y grito-¡Yo quiero tener un homúnculo con mi forma!-

Dicho esto comenzó a tomar a los humanoides que se habían hecho y los ato con una cuerda que creo para después crear otra igual, los demás homúnculos solo comenzaron a correr temiendo lo peor de smile. Cuando ato a todos los junto en una parte y comenzó a examinar a los homúnculos para ver cuál sería mejor que tuviera su forma.

Smile:-Tú te pareces a mí, vamos por que no tomas mi forma-lo desato y lo abraso tan fuerte que este se desplomo en el piso-Ese seguramente estaba defectuoso-

Chris:-Déjalos en paz, son criaturas sin forma física original-

Daniel:-Creo que tuvieron la mala suerte de atacar canterlot con nosotros estando cerca-

Smiel:-¿Creen que alguno pueda tomar mi forma?-

Daniel:-No-

Chris:-De todas formas avisemos a Celestia que detuvimos a los homúnculos-

Daniel:-Vallan ustedes, tengo que cuidar a estas criaturas para que no escapen o que cierta persona no las maltrate-

Smile:-No las maltrato, ellas son muy delicadas-

Chris:-Vámonos-

Smile:-Ok-

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro del palacio<strong>

Guardia 1:-Princesas, unas criaturas pretenden entrar al palacio, pero no son las mismas formas grisáceas que atacaron antes, esta vez son un par de monos lampiños-

Celestia:-Déjenlos pasar-

Luna:-¿Por qué dejas que pasen a nuestro castillo?-

Celestia:-Porque a ellos los conozco, pero según mi conocimiento eran 4-

Smile:-Hola, ¿qué hacen? ¿Resguardarse de los homúnculos?-

Celestia:-¿Homun… que?-

Chris:-Seres vivos creados artificialmente sin una forma definida-

Luna:-Si son creados, ¿eso quiere decir que alguien los tuvo que crear y los mando a atacar?-

Celestia:-¿Pero quién?-

Smile:-¿Qué tal si fue un súper homúnculo mágico con poderes de creación de homúnculos?-

Chris:-Cállate, princesas, por ahora nos iremos a ponyville a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo-

Celestia:-Creo que aún no los presentan de forma adecuada, ellos son Chris y Mosca-

Chris:-Soy Christian per llama Chris-

Luna:-Mucho gusto, yo soy Luna-

Smile:-Yo soy Smile-

Luna:-No te llamabas Mosca-

Chris:-Larga historia, seguramente Celestia te podrá explicar mejor nuestra situación, si me disculpan nos iremos ya, y una cosa más-

Luna:-¿Qué?

Chris:-Todos los homúnculos que están vivos, por decirlo de alguna manera, están atados en aquel lugar-

Celestia:-Antes de que se vallan quiero pedirles una cosa más, como su primera misión fue cumplida con éxito creo que necesitaran más fondos para sobrevivir en ponyville así que les daré unos cuantos bits más para que tengan hasta su siguiente visita, y como segunda misión tendrán que hacer amistades-

Chris:-Y le enviaremos reportes de nuestra amistad-Con cara y tono sarcástico.

Celestia:-No, Discord me lo informara, pero deberán hacerse amigos de las ex portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y mínimo 1 pony más cada uno-

Chris:-Esta bien-

Ambos dejaron el castillo para ir con su amigo y después volver a ponyville, una vez ahí se dispusieron a contarles a los otros dos lo que tenían que hacer sobre su segunda misión. Estos entendieron perfectamente y todos dijeron al unísono -Primero comamos-.

Se dirigieron a sugarcube cournet, pues la batalla los había dejado exhaustos como para ponerse a cazar en un momento así.

Smile:-Pinkie-

Pinkie:-Sí que se te ofrece-

Josh:-¿De dónde ha salido?-

Daniel:-Eso no importa, Pinkie nos podrías traer un gran pastel de chocolate-

Pinkie:-Claro-Los demás se dispusieron a tomar asiento en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Daniel:-¿Y cuánto dinero tenemos ahora?-

Chris:-No se contar bits-

Smile:-Sabemos que nos dio mucho por lo que hicimos-

Daniel:-Pues así mejor, ya no tendremos que cazar durante un tiempo y podremos enfocarnos en hacer un camino por el bosque para que nuestra caza sea mejor-

Chris:-Además no podemos alimentarnos solo de carne-

Smile:-Podríamos alimentarnos solo de pastel-

Chris:-No-

Smile:-Aguafiestas-

En ese momento Pinkie llego con el pastel y empezaron a comer.

Daniel:-Con que hacer amigos, y yo que quería sentarme todo el día esperando a algún peligro y salir solo para ir de caza-

* * *

><p>Había pasado solo un día desde el ataque de los homúnculos a canterlot y los chicos aun seguían sin hacer nada cuando Twilight y Spike entraron a la casa.<p>

Twilight:-Chicos, me entere de que deben hacer amistades en equestria y ya que son como yo cuando llegue aquí, la princesa Celestia me pidió que los ayudara en esa tarea, no será emocionante-

Daniel-No-

Josh:-Tal vez el mundo dependía de que tú hicieras amistades pero nosotros tenemos súper poderes mágicos ultra geniales para defender equestria-

Twilight:-Vamos chicos no sean pesimistas, es más, yo seré su segunda amiga-

Smile:-Genial, ya tenemos a Pinkie y a Twilight como amigas, solo me faltan 5 amigas más y completaremos nuestra misión-

Twilight:-Deberían de aprender a Smile, de hecho tengo entendido que no tienen ningún cambio de ropa además del que llevan puesto-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, incluso se está desgastando demasiado rápido-

Twilight tenía una idea para que hicieran amigos más rápidamente, pero por ahora podría llevarlos con la pony modista más grande que conocía, rarity, por lo que a regañadientes llevo a los chicos hasta el carrusel y toco la puerta. La unicornio blanca la abrió y se llevó una no muy agradable sorpresa, pues aún no se llevaba muy bien con los humanos.

Twilight:-Rarity, creo los humanos necesitan ropa, crees que puedas crear algo para ellos-

Rarity:-No lo sé, nunca había hecho ninguna prenda para una complexión física como el de ellos-

Daniel:-No te preocupes, tenemos bits suficientes como para pagarte-

Josh:-Al menos eso creemos-

Daniel:-Cállate-

Rarrity:-El dinero no es el problema, solo que será difícil crear prendas que nunca había confeccionado-Entonces puso una gran cara de felicidad y exclamo-IDEA-

Twilight:-Sabia que podrías hacerlo-

Rarity:-Ahora salgan, no quiero que me nada me interrumpa-Todos comenzaron a salir-Esperen, aun no, necesito tomar sus medidas y ver sus ropas para mi diseño-señalo a los humanos.

Media hora paso y los chicos salieron de la boutique.

Smile:-No puedo creer que estuviéramos tanto tiempo sin movernos-

Daniel:-Solo estuviste 3 minutos sin moverte, luego saliste fuiste a sugarcube y compraste un pastelillo, volviste y te quejaste de lo aburrido que era esperar, cuando rarity finalizo le preguntaste si quería ser tu amiga, respondió que sí, te alegraste, le pagamos y menciono que nuestra ropa estaría lista en 2 días, después saliste y te volviste a quejar de que no te moviste durante casi 3 minutos, ¿me falto algo?-

Chris:-No, así es el-

Daniel:-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, ahora ¿con quién vamos?-

Chris:-Pues aún quedan Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow dash pero creo que Fluttershy deberíamos dejarla al último, ya saben cómo es-

Daniel:-La decisión final queda entre AP y RD-

Smile:-Creo que ellas serán más difíciles, RD necesitara ser impresionada y AP-

Josh:-¿AP y RD?-

Smile:-No sé, que tal si tratamos con FT-

Josh:-¿FT?-

Danile:-Nah, es arriesgado, mejor esperemos un poco más-

Josh:-Me perdi después de AP, RD y FT, ¿Qué significan?-

Chris:-Abreviaciones de Applejack, rainbowdash y fluttershy-

Josh:-Ok, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

Daniel:-Lo mismo de siempre, nada-

* * *

><p><strong>2 días después<strong>

Daniel:-Es temprano pero no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la boutique a ver si esta nuestra ropa?-

Josh:-Esta bien-

Y así los chicos fueron a comprobar si sus prendas estaban listas.

Rarity:-Chicos, los estaba esperando, aquí está su ropa pueden probársela por alla-

Hicieron lo que les pidió y fueron a probársela. Al salir Daniel usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros color azul claro, Chris usaba una camisa beige y una gabardina café oscuro con unos pantalones un café oscuro pero más claros que la gabardina, Smile llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco y unas bermudas rojas y por ultimo Josh vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta americana negra y unos pantalones de sarga azul muy oscuro casi negros con un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color.

Rarity:-Se ven divinos-

Daniel:-Pero por desgracia de Smile cuando cambie de personalidad parecerá idiota-

Rarity:-Oh querido no te preocupes, Twilight y Pinkie me contaron sobre su problema y confeccione otro estilo de ropa para el-

Chris:-Se nota que piensas en todo-

Rarity:-No es nada-

La unicornio les dio un traje formal color blanco y luego los chicos solo se despidieron y se fueron a casa para darse cuenta que alguien los esperaba, otro humano se encontraba parado en la puerta de la casa.

Daniel:-Desde que llegamos a este mundo ya no hay sorpresas, ¿Quién eres?-

Humano:-Llamadme Paracelso-

Chris:-El creador del primer homúnculo, supongo que eres quien envió los demás a canterlot, pero ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso no eres de la tierra como nosotros?-

Paracelso:-Claro que sí, mi amo me ha traído, este mundo es fantástico, mis creaciones por fin son algo real y no simple basura imaginaria-

Daniel:-Supongo que tendremos que detenerte-

Paracelso:-Creo que me subestimáis amigos míos-

Daniel:-Tal vez quien nos subestima es otro-


	5. El alquimista de la vida

**Capitulo 5: El alquimista de la vida**

Daniel:-Y entonces, ¿Quién es este tipo?-

Chris:- Paracelso es un alquimista que creo a los homúnculos cuando trataba de crear la piedra filosofal-

Daniel:-Con esa información será suficiente, acabémoslo-

Paracelso:-¿Enserio creen que vendría solo?, uno contra cuatro estaría en desventaja-

Un estruendo se escuchó en la casa de los chicos y la puerta se derrumbó dejando salir a un par de criaturas antropomorficas de al menos 2 metros, tenían una armadura de acero cada uno, el de la izquierda color rojo y detalles dorados mientras el de la derecha azul con detalles plateados, su piel era color gris claro como los homúnculos y tampoco tenían rostro.

Paracelso:-Contemplen al mis generales homúnculo, los frankenstein-

Daniel:-Que original, ¿enserio no se te ocurrió algo mejor?-

Paracelso:-El nombre no importara mucho cuando los mande al hospital-

Ambas bestias se dirigieron a atacar a los humanos, separándolos en grupos de 2, daniel y josh se enfrentaban al de armadura roja mientras chris y smile al de armadura azul, smile apareció un escudo y una espada para combatir al general siendo apoyado por chris, quien lanzaba montones de rocas tanto grandes como chicas al enorme homúnculo.

Daniel y josh en cambio solo esquivaban los golpes del general, pues intentar pegarle era casi un suicidio, pues al estar tan desprotegidos uno solo de sus golpes bastaría para terminar con ellos, o al menos para romper varios de sus huesos, chris noto esto y queriendo ayudarlos un poco trato de desprender un árbol del piso, dejando que smile enfrentara solo al homúnculo.

Poco a poco el árbol fue saliendo, cuando al fin había logrado sacarlo planeaba tirárselo al genera de armadura roja, pero antes de que se diera cuenta paracelso se encontraba frente a él, listo para propinarle un golpe en el estómago y dejarlo sin aire, de no ser porque smile fue empujado hasta ellos gracias a un fuerte golpe de el de armadura azul, chris ya no podría luchar esta batalla.

Sin embargo eso solo significaba que Daniel y josh no obtendrían ayuda, pues paracelso seguía manteniendo ocupado a chris, pues aunque sus golpes no eran muy fuertes, este seguía y seguía para no dar oportunidad a su contrincante de levantar nada con su telequinesis.

Por algunos minutos siguieron eludiendo ataque hasta que el de armadura roja cambio su patrón de ataque, de solo dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, sorprendió a daniel dando un patada que iba dirigida a su rostro pero antes de que este lo golpeara, josh recibió la patada cubriéndose con el brazo izquierdo pero la fuerza de la patada fue tanta que termino rompiéndoselo por completo, incluso se podía ver como su hueso sobresalía de su piel, daniel quería correr a ayudarlo pero el gran homúnculo no se lo permitía pues continuo sus continuos ataques al humano, la sangre de josh solo brotaba mientras este gritaba de dolor. Uno menos y faltaban 3 más, de seguir así el alquimista cumpliría su palabra, todos acabarían en el hospital, o algo incluso peor.

Los otros dos en cambio, no podían si no seguir su combate mientras reprimían su temor al escuchar los gritos, pues el distraerse solo provocaría que ellos acabaran igual, smile por más que lo intentaba no lograba darle ni un golpe a su enemigo, era demasiado ágil para él pero el general si había conectado varios puñetazos que, de no ser por el escudo que invoco ya estaría desplomado en el piso.

Por su parte chris seguía recibiendo una golpiza de paracelso quien no mostraba señales de agotamiento a diferencia de los humanos restantes, seguía pegándole a chris sin dejarlo contra atacar hasta que por un descuido, el joven tropezó con el mismo árbol que había levitado hace nada, dándole la oportunidad perfecta al alquimista de dejarlo inconsciente con el golpe de una gran roca en la cabeza. Solo dos más y habrán perdido.

Paracelso:-Jeje, si mal no recuerdo ustedes estaban muy confiados pensando en derrotarme, pero al parecer todo se volvió en su contra-

Josh por fin se había desmallado del dolor, dejando la batalla en manos de smile y daniel, smile aguantaba como podía pero daniel apenas y lograba esquivar a la gran masa que le atacaba, sus energías se acababan y simplemente no podía seguir así, así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad y aunque sabía que de nada le serviría, salto y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo al general con el que combatía en la cara, destrozándosela cayendo al suelo sin vida.

Daniel:-¿Pero qué demonios?-

Paracelso:-Tu, pero… ¿cómo?-

Daniel no lo podía creer, su puñetazo fue tan fuerte que derroto fácilmente a un frankenstein, pero al mirar fijamente su puño este desprendía un aura amarilla, mientras que del cuerpo del inerte general aún se lograban ver estelas eléctricas, lo que impedía que el homúnculo se regenerara. Aprovechando el power up que acababa de tener, repitió el proceso con el otro, esta vez dándole en la espalda mientras combatía con smile, así impidiendo que este lo esquivara, smile con la poca vitalidad que le quedaba le pego al alquimista en el rostro y lo arrastro hasta un árbol cercano para dejarlo amarrado con una soga que el apareció.

Daniel:-Te vez algo cansado-

Smile:-No creo poder moverme mucho más, llévate a josh, es quien más necesita ayuda, yo cuidare de chris y del tipo este-

Recordando el brazo roto de su amigo, Daniel corrió para levantarlo y llevarlo con algún doctor, pero recordó que no conocía ponyville y no sabría dónde encontrar el hospital y twilight había viajado a canterlot para atender un asunto con la princesa, pero aun así se lo llevo al pueblo pensando que podría preguntarle a los ponys por el centro médico del pueblo, sin embargo un nuevo problema surgía, jamas salían de su casa y los ponys aún se asustaban con sus presencias, nadie se encontraba alrededor de donde caminara, fuera donde fuera las calles se encontraban vacías.

Daniel:-¿Cómo es posible que esto pase?, hace apenas unos días que llegamos y ya estamos al borde de la perdición-

Pero aún había esperanza, sabia de una pony que podría ayudarlo, aunque aún no se conocían del todo y su casa se encontrara casi al otro lado del pueblo, sabía que ahora ella era la única que podría ayudar a josh. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arrastro a su amigo hasta la casa más alejada del pueblo, la cabaña donde reside fluttershy, pues era bien conocido que su amor por los animales es tal que no solo los cuida y protege, también los sana y ayuda, de ser así tendría algún conocimiento médico, aun si este fuera usado para los animales, un brazo roto no se diferencia entre una especie u otra, además era su única esperanza.

Cuando al fin llego toco a la puerta esperando que la pony estuviera en casa, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la pony saliera a recibirlos, y aunque se sorprendió por lo graves que se encontraban los humanos, pero incluso al ver la sangre escurrir del brazo de uno de ellos, no se asustó, pues ya había visto heridas similares e incluso perores en algunos animales, sobre todo de aquellos que venían del bosque everfree. E incluso aunque aún que no se conocían muy bien ella no podía dejarlos abandonados, su naturaleza amable se lo impedía.

Ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas pues la pegaso estaba enterada del rol de los humanos y de su misión de hacer amistades, pues twilight se había encargado de decirles a sus amigas, fluttershy metió dentro de su casa al humano para atenderlo mejor, mientras daniel descansaba fuera para reponerse de la reciente batalla. Pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, una pony color verde mentolado se acercó a la cabaña, entrando sin detenerse a verlo, algo extraño considerando que todos en este mundo lo miraban raro o se escondían de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, castillo de las princesas<strong>

Las hermanas reales se encontraban haciendo sus labores reales, después del más reciente ataque a canterlot, tuvieron mucho papeleo que hacer, indemnizar a las familias por los daños causados además de convocar a una junta de prensa para calmar a las masas, sin contar sus habituales deberes, sin embargo la princesa luna al ser una pony más nocturna, podía darse el lujo de tener varios descansos en el día.

Pero el reciente incidente le hizo recordar que algunos humanos habían llegado a equestria y dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, "serán realmente héroes" figuraba en su cabeza, no importaba que hicieran, ella jamás dejaría de desconfiar en ellos pues alguna vez ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a uno, aun si nadie más lo recuerda, sabe de lo que son capaces.

Luna:-Supongo que lo estoy pensando demasiado, tal vez una pequeña merienda me ayude a calmarme un poco-

Camino hasta llegar al comedor y espero a que una empleada del palacio le trajera algo que comer, era una pony mostaza de crin y ojos cafés, con una cutie mark era una bandeja de plata con algunas bebidas.

Luna:-Gracias cabinet, puedes retirarte-

Cabinet:-Como ordene princesa-

La criada se retiró dejando a luna sola en la habitación, aun cuando se calmó, no podía retirar de su mente los eventos del "lapso nulo" como algunos lo llaman, un tiempo que no figura en la mente de los ponys, la mayoría olvido gran parte de sus recuerdos durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo hace poco, incluso las princesas lo habían olvidado, o al menos es lo que luna quiere hacer creer a los demás, pues ella recordaba perfectamente.

"Está decidido, esta noche le hare una visita, necesito confirmar si mis sospechas son ciertas, al menos tendremos algo nuevo de que hablar".

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, casa de los humanos<strong>

El lugar ahora se encontraba tranquilo, el único indicio de que se llevó a cabo una batalla en la zona era el árbol caído donde chris estaba sentado en ese momento, con un vendaje en la cabeza y ya consiente. Luego de la casa salió un individuo vistiendo de manera formal, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro, era mosca.

Chris:-No pensé que despertarías en un buen rato-

Mosca:-Agradece que se de primeros auxilios o estarías muerto dentro de poco-

Chris:-Tienes razón, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?, usualmente te mantienes al margen de todo-

Mosca:-Recaudando información, al parecer a ustedes es algo que no les importa mucho, aunque usualmente eso es algo que tú haces-

Chris:-Y lo hare, NO ES ASÍ SEÑOR PARACELSO-

Cerca de ahí se encontraba paracelso atado a un árbol, riendo como un demente, pero parecía que había ganado el, su cara daba a entender que tenía un objetivo oculto y lo había logrado cumplir, chris ya había intentado hablar con él pero solo fue ignorado, no podía escuchar palabras ajenas a su mente en ese momento y ninguno sabía el por qué.

Chris:-Y bien, tienes algún plan para esto-

Mosca:-No, primero quiero saber algo acerca de estos misteriosos poderes que surgieron en nosotros al entrar en esta dimensión-

Chris:-Tu tampoco te sorprendes he, al final no eres muy diferente de nosotros, tú también deseabas que algo así pasara-

Mosca:-Tal vez, pero no de esta manera, nunca será de la manera en que lo imagines, eso es algo seguro-

Chris:-Tal vez para una persona normal, pero para un genio como tú, todo es como tú lo manipules-

Mosca:-Pero solo cuando lo manipulo, no controlo aquello que sucede de manera tan espontanea-

Chris:-Es cierto, ¿pero ahora qué?-

Mosca:-Esperar, solo eso podemos hacer-

Chris:-Je, tu siempre esperas a todo, solo eres un flojo-

Mosca:-Espero el momento adecuado para actuar, descansar en el camino es algo que puedo darme el lujo de hacer-

Chris:-Si tú lo dices-


	6. Turistas en canterlot

**Capítulo 6: Turistas en canterlot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, cabaña de fluttershy<strong>

Fuera de la cabaña se encontraban cuatro humanos, Daniel, chris, mosca y paracelso, estando atado este último. No sabían nada y no tenían nada más que hacer, solo podían esperar.

Después de un rato josh salió acompañado de fluttershy, con el brazo enyesado y algo pálido, había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaría descansar un tiempo para recuperarla. Ahora que sabían que su amigo estaba bien tenían algo más importante que hacer.

Josh:-Gracias fluttershy, sin tu ayuda no sé qué me hubiera pasado-

Fluttershy:-No te preocupes, pero por favor no te esfuerces mucho, tu condición es muy delicada en este momento-

Daniel:-Vámonos, yo te cargare-

Josh:-Y volaremos juntos mágicamente a un mundo lleno de amor, seguro, puedo caminar yo solo-

Daniel:-Pues eso no es lo que parece-

Fluttershy:-Por favor acepta, no deberías caminar tanto por unos días-

Josh hizo una mueca de disgusto pero al final de mala gana acepto, pero en vez de dirigirse a su hogar, fueron directamente a la estación de trenes de ponyville, donde los pocos ponys que no se habían alejado por temor, eran aquellos que no podían perder el siguiente tren, pero aun así mantenían una larga distancia entre ellos y los humanos, dejaron algo de dinero en la taquilla y se subieron, como era de imaginarse, el vagón en el que se encontraban estaba vacío.

Josh:-Hey smile o mosca o como te llames, ¿porque no nos ayudaste?-

Mosca:-¿A qué te refieres?-

Josh:-Tu eres bastante hábil, si hubieras despertado en cuanto inicio la pelea, hubiéramos evitado lo de mi brazo-

Mosca:-No siempre debes depender de los demás, sabes que no podemos cambiar el control de este cuerpo cuando nosotros queramos-

Josh:-Pero puedes hacerlo casi siempre, solo que te la pasas durmiendo-

Daniel:-Aun me parece extraño que pueda dormir dentro de su propia mente-

Josh:-No solo eres fuerte, eres hábil y inteligente-

Mosca:-E inteligente- haciendo énfasis en el "e".

Josh:-Eso es a lo que me refiero, en cuestión de segundos habrías ideado un plan para acabar con este tipo- señalo al alquimista, quien se encontraba atado sin decir palabra alguna –pero solo te quedaste viendo como luchábamos-

Mosca:-Tú crees que yo pude haberte ayudado, pero si la situación hubiera sido otra, dime, ¿Qué habrías hecho si nadie excepto tu tuvieras que pelear?-

Josh:-Habría luchado con todas mis fuerzas, para eso he entrenado tanto, pero cada vez que dependo de mi fuerza, un poder mayor me derrota sin esfuerzo alguno, no sé por qué, pero jamás he podido demostrar de lo que soy capaz-

Todos callaron ante el comentario, era mejor dejarlo así. Durante el viaje nadie mas dijo nada, fue un silencioso pasar del tiempo en el tren hasta llegar a canterlot, un tren al que pocos ponys tenían el valor para subir.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, castillo de las princesas<strong>

Celestia:-Ya veo, imagino que son algo difíciles de tratar pero confió en que podrás guiarlos-

Twilight:-Gracias princesa, me asegurare de que hagan buenas amistades-

Twilight se había preocupado por que los humanos no demostraban signos de querer socializar y pensó que sería un problema más a futuro, por lo que decidió consultar a su vieja mentora la princesa celestia, mientras conversaban en la sala del trono un guardia entro por la puerta principal con noticias.

Guardia:-Princesas, uno de los humanos desea verlas-

Celestia:-Déjalos pasar-

Guardia:-Como ordene-

El joven que conocían entro al salón real leyendo una nota mientras arrastraba a otro ser que parecía más un prisionero que un compañero, dándoles a entender que el humano que sobraba era parte de las fuerzas enemigas, aun si representaba un elemento.

Daniel:-Tengo a un enemigo, se hace llamar paracelso y fue arrestado por los cargos de atacarnos y lastimar a uno de nuestros compañeros y bla bla bla…en serio tengo que hacer esto, solo quémenlo o tírenlo en un calabozo, no sé, no me importa, le rompió el brazo a josh-

Twilight:-Oh no, se encuentra bien-

Daniel:-Algo, perdió mucha sangre pero gracias a fluttershy no paso a peores-

Celestia:-Puedo ver que supieron cómo manejar la situación bastante bien-

Daniel:-No diría lo mismo si hubiese estado ahí, salimos casi ilesos solo por puro milagro-

Celestia:-Los milagros no existen joven héroe, son nuestra fuerza y nuestros compañeros quienes nos ayudan en esos momentos difíciles-

Daniel:-Tal vez tenga razón princesa, pero no es algo que realmente me importe, si alguien más se atreve a atacarnos así de nuevo, estaremos preparados-

Celestia:-Me alegro oír eso, guardias lleven al humano al calabozo-

Los guardias sin dudarlo tomaron a Daniel por la fuerza y se disponían a llevarlo al calabozo, haciendo que twilight los mirara con desaprobación y que celestia soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight:-Se refiere al otro humano-

Tras pensarlo un poco mejor, los guardias se dieron cuenta de su error y dejaron a Daniel libre, tomando a paracelso y llevándolo al calabozo del palacio.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, plaza central<strong>

A diferencia de ponyville, en canterlot los ciudadanos no se escondían al ver a los humanos, sin embargo los veían con desagrado, como si se tratasen de basura en lugar de algún ser viviente, cosa que notaron los chicos sin que les molestara demasiado.

Chris:-Al menos ya no se esconden-

Josh:-Me recuerdan más a los humanos, se sienten mejores que todos los demás-

Mosca:-Nosotros somos humanos-

Josh:-Pero no como los demás-

Chris:-Vamos, ni en otro planeta pueden dejar de pelear-

Josh:-Es él el que siempre molesta, jamás le importa nada-

Chris:-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

Josh:-Que tal si compramos algún recuerdo y luego nos vamos a algún restaurante-

Chris:-No lo sé, los restaurantes de aqui parecen caros-

Josh:-Lo sé, estaría bien que pusieran algún puesto de tacos-

Mosca:-Creo que tenemos suficiente para un restaurante de esos, solo que no tendremos suficiente para nada más-

De su bolsa saco una bolsa llena de bits, parecían ser muchos pues usualmente solo usaban entre dos y siete monedas para pagar en sugar cube cournet, y en la bolsa parecían ser más de 80, pero aun no estaban del todo seguros, prefirieron buscar alguno que pareciera menos caro.

Cuando por fin lo encontraron, les fue dada una mesa del fondo, donde seguramente fueron colocados para no repudiar al resto de la clientela, algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado en su mundo. Sin embargo otro grupo se encontraba junto a su mesa, que al parecer no les importo verlos, por el contrario se notaba en sus rostros que tenían algo de curiosidad.

Aunque las sillas eran demasiado pequeñas para ellos, no les impidió sentarse y disfrutar de una buena comida, aunque no supieran que les habían servido. Al poco rato de estar en el lugar, las yeguas que estuvieron sentadas en la mesa junto a la suya se acercaron a conversar. A la derecha se encontraba una pony terrestre rosa pastel con crin blanca y franjas rosas de ojos violetas, en el centro una pegaso blanca de crin azul con las puntas amarillas al igual que sus ojos, y la de la izquierda era otra terrestre mostaza de ojos y crin cafés, la misma que se encontró con luna en la mañana pues debido a que visitaría a alguien le dio el día libre.

Pegaso:-Disculpen, mi nombre es artisan gold, ella es winter flower y ella cabinet notes-señalo a sus amigas, winter a su derecha y cabinet a su izquierda quien se encontraba apenada -y nos preguntábamos, ¿ustedes fueron quienes salvaron la ciudad del ataque de las criaturas grises?-

Mosca:-Si, creo que smile más que nadie, el en cambio-señalo a josh-ni siquiera estaba en canterlot ese día-

Winter:-Enserio-

Artisan-Ustedes deben ser muy poderosos para haber acabado con todas-

Y así los 6 se sentaron a platicar de cómo los humanos salvaron la ciudad de los homúnculos…

Artisan:-¿y qué hacen otra vez en canterlot?-

Chris:-Pues estábamos acompañando a un compañero nuestro a interrogar al culpable del ataque del otro día-

Winter:-¿Y que son ustedes?-

Chris:-Pueden llamarnos humanos, mi nombre es chris, él es mosca y el josh-

Josh:-Hola-

Artisan:-Ustedes son criaturas geniales-

Winter:-Seguramente son héroes reconocidos en su tierra-

Josh:-De hecho es verdad, somos los gobernantes todopoderosos en nuestro planeta-

Chris:-No le hagan caso, está mintiendo-

Artisan:-Es obvio que miente-

Chris:-Claro-

Winter:-No es posible que vengan de otro planeta-

Chris:-De hecho si venimos de otro planeta, lo de ser gobernantes es lo falso, allá nadie nos conoce-

Josh:-No me echen a perder el acto-

Winter:-Ustedes son extraños-

Josh:-Venimos de otro planeta, ¿qué esperaban?-

Josh:-Cabinet no es muy habladora ¿cierto?-

Cabinet:-Lo siento, es que no tengo muchos temas de conversación-

Josh:_"Temas de conversación, pero si aunque tengamos uno no habla_".

Artisan:-Vamos, ¿Qué importa que casi no hable?, ustedes también tienen un amigo así- señalo a Mosca, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna -lo ven-

Mesero:-Sus bebidas- sirvió los cafés y se marchó.

Chris:-Y ustedes ¿a qué se dedican?-

Artisan:-Pues yo soy una diseñadora de anuncios aquí en canterlot-

Winter:- Yo soy dueña de la florería "Parfum de roses"-

Cabinet:-Yo solo soy una sirvienta de la princesa luna-

Chris:-¿Y de donde se conocen?-

Artisan:-Pues íbamos juntas a la escuela cuando éramos niñas-

Winter:-Creo que se está haciendo un poco tarde-

Artisan:-Cierto, debo de trabajar en un nuevo cartel para anunciar la obra "Los 3 héroes bípedos" que se estrenara en manehattan la semana que viene, no debo perder tiempo-

Josh:-Rayos, se van a salvar una ciudad mientras descansó y les hacen su propia obra de teatro-

Winter:-Yo debo de ir a la florería para cerrar-

Cabinet:-Entonces nos vamos-

Chris:- Esperen un momento, solo debemos pagar nuestra cuenta y podremos acompañarlas-

Artisan:-Sería un honor-

Los chicos acompañaron a las chicas hasta sus respectivos hogares y tienda, dejando al último a cabinet.

Cabinet:-Quieren pasar, preparare la cena-

Chris:-No será mucha molestia-

Cabinet:-Claro que no, es mejor comer acompañado que solo-

Chris:-Esta bien-

Mosca:-De hecho tengo que ir al palacio para encontrarme con daniel-

Chris:-Entonces nosotros los esperaremos-

Josh:-Al menos habrá comida gratis-

Cabinet:-La cena esta lista-

Josh:-Pos comamos-

Chris:-Me permites usar tu baño-

Cabinet:-Claro, esta al fondo a la derecha-

Chris:-Gracias-"_El típico baño de las películas y caricaturas, al fondo a la derecha_".

Josh "_Pero cuando Chris va al baño tarda horas, espero que solo sea del 1 porque si no tendré que estar con cabinet a solas un buen rato_"

Los dos comieron estando la habitación en un silencio incomodo hasta que Josh se atrevió a romper el hielo.

Josh:-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que haces como sirvienta?-

Cabinet:-Pues le ayudo a la princesa con lo que necesite-

Josh:-Que interesante-"¿_Por qué es tan difícil acabar con este silencio tan incómodo?_"

Cabinet "_Es extraño estar a solas con un ser humano_".

Josh:-¿Entonces conoces a las princesas?-

Cabinet:-Si-

Josh:-¿Qué hay de tus padres?, ¿A que se dedican?-

Cabinet:-Mi madre murió cuando era un potrilla, y mi padre es doctor en manehattan-

Josh:-Mis padres murieron meses atrás-

Cabinet:-Lo lamento-

Josh:-¿Por qué?-

Cabinet:-Por la muerte de tus padres-

Johs:-Nah, no me importa su muerte, a ellos no les importaba lo que yo hiciera-

Cabinet:-No debes hablar así de tus padres, seguramente tendrían una razón para…-fue interrumpida.

Josh:-En el mundo humano las cosas son diferentes, las personas solo se preocupan por sí mismas, algunas veces por otros pero eso ya es escaso-

Luego volvió josh y siguieron comiendo hasta que empezó a anochecer.

Cabinet:-Pues si ya terminaron, lavare los platos-

Josh:-Claro-

Chris:-Déjame ayudarte-

Cabinet:-No, ustedes son mis invitados, por cierto, ¿tienen dónde quedarse?-

Chris:-Pues si mosca no viene por nosotros creo que no-

Cabinet:-Tengo un cuarto de huéspedes si gustan quedarse-

Josh:-Entonces vamos a verlo-

El cuarto no era muy espacioso pero tenía una gran cama, unos cuadros, y una mesita con una lámpara de noche, también tenía una ventana que mostraba al palacio en todo su esplendor.

Chris:-Que hermosa vista hay desde aquí-

Cabinet:-A veces vengo aquí solo para ver el palacio-

Josh:-Creo que me dormiré, buenas noches-

Chris:-No te olvides de guardarme un lugar en la cama-"_Eso sonó extraño_"

Josh:-Claro-comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

Chris:-Cállate, es solo un malentendido-

Cabinet:-Me iré a mi habitación-

Chris:-Como gustes-

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, castillo de las princesas<strong>

Daniel se estaba estableciendo en una de las habitaciones del palacio pues tendría que quedarse hasta el día siguiente, lo que no esperaba es que un guardia lo llamara para visitar al prisionero, pues al parecer tenía un asunto que concluir con él. Nada más llegar a la celda el guardia se retiró y el alquimista comenzó a hablar.

Paracelso:-Veo que si viniste-

Daniel:-Tengo mucho tiempo libre desde que estoy en esta dimensión-

Paracelso:-Sabes, sé muy bien que tu solo nos derrotaste a los generales y a mí, creo que te daré un favor a cambio-

Daniel:-Un favor de alguien que no conozco e intento matarnos, ¿cómo voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad?-

Paracelso:-Muy gracioso, sé que no saben nada de sus enemigos pero yo les puedo brindar información-

Daniel:-Información… creo que ese es un tema para chris o mosca, yo paso-

Paracelso:-Esta bien, parece ser que no te interesa saber que les pasara a tus amigos-

Daniel:-Espera, ¿qué dijiste?-

Paracelso:-Ya llame tu atención cierto, pregunta lo que quieras pero solo responderé a una de tus dudas, vuelve mañana temprano-

Daniel:-¿Por qué no ahora?

Paracelso:-Cada cosa a su tiempo mi joven amigo-

Daniel:-Mas te vale seguir tu promesa, y para que quede claro… no somos amigos-

Daniel estaba regresando a su habitación cuando por una ventana de los pasillos logro ver a mosca sentado en una fuente del jardín, sin dudar salto por la ventana para encontrarse con él.

Mosca:-No deberías saltar por la ventana, mucho menos del segundo piso-

Daniel:-Estamos en otro mundo y tenemos súper poderes, no pensé que fuera tan peligroso-

Mosca callo unos instantes, lo que le permitió a daniel darse cuenta de algo, era demasiado extraño que mosca se diera cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí, mucho más si sabía que salto del segundo piso para llegar al jardín.

Daniel:-¿Cómo es que…-

Mosca:-He notado algo extraño, desde que desperté mi sentido auditivo es capaz de escuchar de diferente forma a la usual por lo que solo me pasa a mí-

Daniel:-Al menos déjame terminar mi pregunta, pero veo que sigues siendo igual que siempre-

De nuevo no recibió respuesta, a pesar de que a daniel le molestaba que no hablara con él, sabía que podía ayudarlo con su pregunta, además de que no sabía dónde estaban los demás pero lo importante era su pregunta, tenía una mayor prioridad que cualquier otra cosa. Pues solo tenía una única oportunidad para sacar cualquier cosa importante que el alquimista pudiera decirle.

Daniel:-Necesito ayuda-

Mosca:-Eso no es novedad-

Daniel:-El tipo que nos atacó responderá a una sola de nuestras preguntas-

Mosca:-Pues una sola pregunta puede no servirte de nada o puede darte toda la información que necesitas-

Daniel:-¿A qué te refieres?-

Mosca:-Existen varias preguntas que podrías hacerle pero solo unas pocas podrán sernos de ayuda, como ¿quién es nuestro enemigo? o ¿por qué ataco a canterlot?, pero seguramente diría que él no tiene información o que lo hiso solo porque se lo pidieron, puede ser un mercenario a quien contrataron para hacer el trabajo pero no lo sabemos, debes ser muy cuidadoso al preguntar-

Mosca sabía bien lo que decía, eso le aclaro la mente un poco pero ahora tendría que pensar aun con más cuidado la pregunta o podría cometer un error del cual lamentaría de por vida.

Daniel:-¿Alguna idea?-

Mosca:-Es mucho trabajo pensar, lo de la pregunta lo dejare en tus manos-

Daniel:-Supongo que espere demasiado de alguien que nunca hace nada, pero al menos me aclaraste la mente-

Daniel se estaba retirando cuando se dio cuenta que mosca se quedó en el lugar, se recostó y al poco tiempo se durmió.

Daniel:-Vamos ¿cómo puedes dormir en un lugar así?, tal vez mañana se me ocurra algo-

Sin preocupaciones se alejó del lugar para descansar un poco sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, mañana pensaría en algo y si no tal vez no hiciera falta, pero en la mente de mosca se formulaba un plan diferente.

Smile:-¿Por qué no le dijiste?-

Mosca:-No es algo difícil de prever, tal vez ya se dio cuenta-

Smile:-¿Y si no es así?-

Mosca:-Sería una lástima, pero no me interesa-

Smile:-Si "él" estuviera involucrado si te importaría-

Mosca:-Pero no lo está, además ya tengo una idea de cómo lidiar con eso-

Smile:-Tu siempre quieres hacer las cosas solo, algún día lo lamentaras-

Mosca:-Pero ese día está lejos de llegar-

Smile:-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-

Mosca:-No dejar que lo liberen-

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar desconocido, media noche<strong>

Desde las sombras se puede ver una pony un poco más alta que los demás, a pesar de que esta oscuro se puede notar que se trata de una alicornio azul, a pocos metros de ella se vislumbra una silueta difícil de percibir a quien no se le ve pues el lugar carece de iluminación alguna.

¿?:- Querida princesa luna, jamás pensé que me visitarías dos veces al mes, a menos claro que algo esté ocurriendo-

Luna:-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

¿?:-¿Entonces a que viniste?-

Luna:-Solo quiero hablar un poco-

¿?:-Me encanta hablar, aunque es lo único que hacemos cuando me visitas, de vez en cuando deberíamos jugar un juego de mesa o algo-

Luna:-Y dejar que elimines cualquier rastro de vida en equestria, ni loca-

¿?:-Tú me conoces, con un simple pony estaría satisfecho-

Luna:-Un simple pony fue suficiente para encerrarte aquí y un pony más está fuera de discusión-

¿?:-Ya veo, pero entonces ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

Luna:-Quiero hablar de tu raza-

La princesa de la noche ilumino su cuerno dejando ver que la silueta se trataba de un humano en condiciones deplorables y desnutrido, sentado en una silla de manera que parecía cedería a su peso en cualquier momento.

¿?:-Sera todo un placer princesa-

Luna:-Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-

¿?:-Como quiera señorita luna, pero tendría usted que llamarme de igual manera, ¿no es así?-

Luna:-Si así dejaras tantas formalidades será un gusto, gris-

Gris:-Nada me haría más feliz-

Un misterioso acontecimiento ha ocurrido en las sombras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, pero porque luna sabe acerca de la raza humana y quien es este nuevo "aliado", son preguntas que tal vez se queden solo como una interrogante más, o tal vez se resuelvan con el pasar del tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Que les pareció el capitulo, si se dan cuenta mi forma de escribir cambio un poco, ademas les presento un nuevo personaje que ademas tendrá pronto su propio fic narrando desde que llego a equestria hasta donde se vio en este capitulo. Tengo ademas planeado otro fic donde trixie trabaje como detective para la policía, ¿que les parece la idea?

Mefisto se despide.


	7. Escape del palacio

**Capítulo 7: Escape del palacio**

Mosca estaba tranquilo en los palacios reales durmiendo bajo el bello paisaje de la noche, nada lo interrumpía y todo parecía estar quieto, pero un ruido lejano interrumpió su pequeña siesta y le hizo preguntarse de que se trataba, pues eran pisadas de cascos pero sabía que de ser un guardia escucharía también su armadura y los criados ya se habrían retirado, siguiendo las pisadas encontró a la princesa de la noche escabulléndose hasta un rincón donde pensó que nadie la vería, trato de llamar su atención pero antes de que siquiera le notase esta se tele transporto dejándolo con una duda, ¿por o para qué una princesa necesita escapar de su propio castillo?.

Mosca:-Esto es extraño, tal vez conozcamos menos de lo que nos dicen-

Pero sabía que no podría hacer mucho más, por lo que espero hasta el día siguiente para preguntar. Durante la mañana nada extraño parecía ocurrir en la ciudad, cabinet junto a sus invitados se dirigían al castillo, mientras en el palacio la paz reinaba.

Daniel:-Así que mi tiempo se acabó y esa pregunta jamás llego a mí, supongo que tendré que preguntar cualquier cosa-

Cuando daniel iba hacia el calabozo, una explosión resonó por todo el lugar, y provenía de donde él se dirigía, sin perder tiempo corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero a pocos metros de haber iniciado, algo ya lo había pasado, tan rápido que no pudo ver ni su sombra; segundos después el invasor paro en seco antes de chocar con una pared que se acababa de aparecer, dejando ver que se trataba de un grifo de plumas negras en casi todo su cuerpo y rojas en su cabeza, quien traía en su espalda al alquimista.

Mosca:-Sabia que lo de la pregunta era una trampa, demasiado cliché para mi gusto-

Paracelso:-Yo preferiría que no insultaras mis métodos, al fin y al cabo sirvieron-

Mosca:-Lastima que no podrás escapar-

Grifo:-¿Quieres apostar?, cuando me contratan para algún trabajo, siempre lo hago a la perfección-

Mosca:-Así que eres un mercenario, eso no lo esperaba-

Grifo:-En la vida siempre sucede eso, no te preocupes, nos vemos-

Trato de volar de nuevo pero fue detenido por alguien que sostenía su cola firmemente, Daniel no permitiría que se le escaparan 2 veces en menos de 5 minutos. Pero el grifo tenía otros planes, con sus garras atravesó cada uno de los dedos de su captor y volvió a escapar hasta estar fuera del palacio, pero de nuevo fue detenido esta vez por un campo de fuerza morado que le rodeaba y provenía de cierta alicornio morada, dejándolo en el suelo nuevamente dándole la oportunidad a los humanos de pelear,

Grifo:-Y como todos mis trabajos, nunca es tan fácil-

Daniel:-Con tu velocidad no quiero imaginarme cuando se pone difícil-

Grifo:-Si vamos a enfrentarnos al menos deberíamos presentarnos, mi nombre es nexus-

Daniel:-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es daniel, el que te derrotara-

Paracelso:-Saben, yo sigo aquí-

Mosca:-Pero ¿puedes hacer algo?-

Paracelso:-Ya lo creo-

El alquimista bajo del grifo y toco el suelo con ambas manos para poco a poco hundirse en él, mientras el grifo con su velocidad fácilmente esquivaba rayos provenientes de twilight, solo para darse cuenta de que eran una distracción para que Daniel se acercara lo suficiente para golpearlo, pero con su velocidad también esquivo el puñetazo y hasta se lo devolvió, para mosca en cambio resultaba más difícil, su enemigo se había vuelto uno con el piso y lo atacaban unas manos gigantes hechas de piedra y por más que las destruyera estas volvían a crearse.

Cuando llegaron los otros dos chicos seguidos de cabinet, la escena que se mostraba era un tanto desalentadora, pues los 3 ya se habían cansado de pelear por tanto tiempo, mientras que el grifo y el alquimista parecían apenas calentar, fue cuando nexus les vio que comenzó el verdadero ataque, rápidamente derrumbo a Daniel y se dirigió hacia twilight para dar una patada contundente en su cuerno dejándola fuera de combate el suficiente tiempo para derribar a chris y golpear el brazo roto de josh y finalmente rasgar la espalda de mosca para retirarse volando, mientras el alquimista rodeaba a todos de una masa liquida gris exceptuando sus cabezas, pues al instante la masa se volvió solida dejándolo completamente inmóviles frente al escape de sus adversarios.

Como cereza del pastel del palacio salió un homúnculo con forma de grifo con una armadura blanca y detalles en dorado, que rápidamente se volvió contra twilight, pero fue empujado por la magia de twilight y lo estrello contra la pared, entonces daniel se liberó y ayudo a liberarse a los demás, entonces arremetieron contra el homúnculo, pero su velocidad era tal que ninguno podía hacer nada, josh estando herido no podía hacer mucho, además sus poderes aun no llegaban a él.

Daniel:-Josh, tienes que irte nosotros nos encargamos de el-

Twilight:-Tiene razón, deberías descansar para curar tu herida-

Josh hizo una mueca de disgusto pero sabía que tenían razón, entonces un casco tomo su mano.

Cabinet:-Vamos, busquemos un lugar seguro-

Ambos corrieron dentro del palacio hasta el comedor donde creyeron estar seguros pero un segundo homúnculo los esperaba ahí, igual a los generales que derrotaron antes pero con una armadura parecida a la del grifo.

Josh:-Cabinet, quédate detrás de mí-

Tomo una silla y la estrello en el pecho de su oponente pero este ni se inmutó, cuando el general lo iba a golpear josh se escondió bajo la mesa y poco a poco fue avanzando mientras el homúnculo la destruía, cuando la mesa fue destruida por completo y estaba a punto de ser alcanzado cabinet le dio una patada detrás de la rodilla haciendo que se arrodillara, josh aprovecho para tomar otra silla y rompérsela en la cara tumbándolo por completo, pero mientras celebraban su victoria el homúnculo se levantó, perplejos dieron por sentado su derrota pero mosca llego y desde atrás le corto la cabeza.

Mosca:-Sabia que habría más, quédense aquí, iré a buscar más por el palacio-

Josh:-Al menos esta vez no quede con un brazo roto-

Mientras mosca recorría el palacio, en la entrada twilight, chris y daniel combatían contra el grifo, twilight lanzaba rayos, chris lanzaba enormes rocas que la batalla anterior dejo y Daniel intentaba pegarle pero ninguno lograba darle, poco a poco acumularon algunos rasguños que el grifo les causaba con sus garras, algunas más grandes que otras pero fueron haciéndose más peligrosas con el pasar del tiempo, y ninguno lograba nada, entonces twilight los encerró en un escudo mágico que poco a poco empezaba a quebrarse por los ataques del homúnculo.

Twilight:-Chicos esperen, se me ocurrió algo-

Daniel:-Eso espero, si no, no duraremos mucho-

Twilight:-Bien este es el plan…-

Twilight les susurro al oído su plan y ellos afirmaron con la cabeza, entonces chris y twilight elevaron varias rocas y piedras de distintos tamaños frente al escudo rodeándolos mientras estas giraban impidiendo que el grifo los atacara, entonces de a poco aumentaron la velocidad de rotación mientras alejaban las rocas y lanzaban las piedras, unas cuantas golpearon al grifo haciéndolo caer causando que las demás rocas le rodearan para aplastarlo, pero con su velocidad pudo escapar antes de quedar como calcomanía solo para ser golpeado por el puño de Daniel rodeado de energía amarilla que destrozo su armadura y lo dejo tirado en el piso sin poder levantarse.

Daniel:-Espero que sea suficiente-

Chris:-Gracias twilight, sin ti seguramente no hubiéramos podido ganar-

Twilight:-no es para tanto, seguro ustedes hubieran encontrado la forma de vencer-

Mientras tanto mosca recorría el castillo cuando se encontró una escena bastante interesante en la sala del trono, donde celestia estaba frente a frente con un general homúnculo con forma de pony tan grande como celestia y de armadura negra con detalles en dorado y brillantes gemas blancas en sus hombreras, este se movía incluso más rápido que el homúnculo con forma de grifo y su fuerza era mayor a la de daniel cuando era rodeado de energía.

Celestia se encontraba sentada en su trono mientras bebía te siendo atacada por el general pero ella parecía no moverse, recibía cada golpe, hasta que se dio cuenta que se movía tan rápido que el general no podía tocarla, entonces aburrida lo tomo con su magia y se paró para luego lanzar un pequeño rayo dorado desde su cuerno que desapareció el homúnculo por completo, dejando solo unos pocos restos de su armadura en el suelo, mosca quiso retirarse antes de que la princesa lo notara pero fue muy tarde.

Celestia:-Pasa, no seas tímido-

Mosca entro en la sala del trono y a unos cuantos pasos de celestia se arrodillo.

Mosca:-Princesa-

Celestia:-Tampoco tienes que ser tan formal, levántate-

Mosca:-Como desee-

Celestia:-Deberías dirigirte a la biblioteca, estoy segura que encontraras interesante la sección de leyendas y misterios en equestria-

Mosca se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dudando un poco del por qué celestia no ayudo en los ataques que hubo a causa de los homúnculos, o alguno de los otros ataques que hubo mientras él veía la serie, cuando se retiraba se encontró con luna que entraba a la sala del trono, sin duda cada princesa tenía sus secretos, incluso para las otras princesas.

Celestia:-Me alegra que estés bien, cuando saliste anoche me preocupe mucho al ver que no regresabas-

Luna:-No deberías preocuparte tanto, sabes que se cuidarme sola, además salgo a divertirme muy a menudo-

Celestia:-Pues me alegro que te divirtieras-

Mosca buscaba entre los diferentes libros algo que le llamara la atención lo suficiente como para creer que en verdad le ayudaría en un futuro hasta que lo encontró, josh conversaba en el comedor con cabinert haciéndose poco a poco más cercanos y daniel y chris disfrutaban su estadía en el castillo, todos ignorando que dentro de poco ocurriría algo grande que tal vez no serían capaces de soportar.

Mientras en algún rincón de equestria una figura humana con una enorme capa con capucha negra y desgastada lo cubría para no revelar su identidad miraba hacia el cielo, entonces bajo su mirada para apreciar el bosque desde un risco junto a una enorme cascada y se quitó el gorro que impedía ver su rostro.

Gris:-La lista de luna es larga, si no me apresuro no poder completar con todos mis objetivos, pero las vistas en equestria siempre son tan hermosas-

Se tiro de frente hasta caer en el rio que seguía la cascada para ser arrastrado por la corriente mientras disfrutaba del paisaje a su alrededor y la calma del lugar, esperando hasta llegar a su destino, a lo lejos solo se podía ver una ciudad, que literalmente estaba situada en el mar.

Gris:-Manehattan, la primera vez que la visite fue bastante entretenida, me pregunto si la segunda será igual de sorprendente-


	8. Bahia horseshoe

**Capitulo 13: Bahía Horseshoe**

* * *

><p><em>Narrador Daniel<em>

Josh:-4 humanos varados en un universo desconocido, condenados a una vida de batallas contra enemigos que jamás habrían pensado combatir, estrenando sus nuevos poderes ahora estaban preparándose para una nueva misión, ¡ir de vacaciones a la playa!-

Daniel:-Cállate, tu narración es estúpida-

Josh:-Pero es verdad-

Chris:-Si estaremos de vacaciones como es que es una misión-

Daniel:-Ves, estúpida-

Josh:-¿Por qué cuando yo quiero decir una grosería siempre hay algún pony pero cuando ustedes las dicen estamos nosotros solos?-

Daniel:-Tienes mala suerte-

Josh:-Entonces ahora diré algunas-

Twilight:-Llegamos-

Josh:-¿Por qué a mí?-

Explicación, estuvimos aquí como dos semanas y homúnculos atacaron canterlot, después un alquimista y un monstruo nos atacaron en casa y luego intentamos parar la liberación de paracelso pero, contra los mercenarios simplemente no pudimos hacer nada, y además todo casi completamente seguido. ¡Necesitábamos vacaciones!

Así que visitamos a twilight para preguntarle por un buen lugar donde descansar, ella se emocionó y dijo que podíamos ir a la bahía horseshoe pero por alguna extraña razón tomo esa pregunta como invitación para ella y sus amigas, ¿por qué diablos tenía que traer a sus amigas?, como sea no importa siempre y cuando pueda descanzar, creo que me estoy volviendo mosca.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos reuniríamos en nuestra casa e iríamos juntos pero ahora que lo pienso es extraño, digo, estamos en otra dimensión yendo de vacaciones a la playa junto a seis ponys de un programa de televisión para niñas. Eso es estúpido, pero creo que con todo lo que ha pasado me acostumbre.

Estuvimos todo el camino separados entre nosotros, después de todo ellas solo aceptaron nuestra amistad porque era una petición de la princesa por lo que no nos hablábamos mucho. Mientras ellas platicaban sobre como seria su estadía en la bahía nosotros platicábamos en que debíamos hacer mientras estuviéramos allá.

De vez en cuando pinkie nos preguntaba si queríamos jugar y nosotros solo respondíamos que guardara sus energías para jugar en la playa, era la única excusa que se nos ocurrió. Por supuesto descansamos a mitad del camino por qué cierta persona, coff mosca coff, se quedó dormida y nadie estaba dispuesto a despertarlo pues ya habíamos contado a las ponys lo que ocurriría si lo hacían, además de que servía de excusa para no fatigarnos tanto por caminar demasiado.

Entonces después de caminar casi todo el día llegamos, era una playa hermosa, la arena, las palmeras, incluso había animalitos como crustáceos y esas cosas. Entonces armamos nuestras casas esas hechas de tela que se usan en los viajes de acampada y nos dispusimos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Pero aún existía un problema, durante la noche una sombra nos vigilaba, como suelo dormir poco me di cuenta que lo hacía para examinarnos, quería saber lo que hacíamos a cada momento y si no fuera porque suelo desvelarme no me habría dado cuenta. Pero no tenía por qué darle riendas al asunto, eran vacaciones y yo quería disfrutarlas.

Al día siguiente aprovechamos para conocer mejor a las mane-six, creo que así les dice mosca. Puesto que la playa era un lugar relajante donde pasar el rato pero un poco aburrida si estas solo, pero claro está que quien dio el primer paso para la amistad fue una pony hiperactiva color de rosa.

Lamento no recordar los diálogos pues hablaba tan rápidamente que no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo por lo que me saltare los diálogos y contare nuestras experiencias en la playa.

Mientras pinkie trataba de hacer que los dos grupos se hablaran, mosca, quien estaba recostado en la arena, recibió un pellizco por parte de un cangrejo que solo quería juguetear.

Mosca:-Lamentaras haber interrumpido mi descanso-

Fluttershy:-Pero solo es un pequeño cangrejo, él no quería hacerte enojar solo quería jugar un poco-

El cangrejo se escondió bajo la arena y mosca creó una pala para comenzar a excavar un hoyo enorme en la arena mientras fluttershy trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero conociéndolos a los dos, mosca la ignoro y fluttershy hablaba tan bajo que casi no se le podía oír.

Nosotros solo nos llevábamos bien con pinkie, fluttershy y rarity, pero a las demás las ignorábamos. Entonces josh rendido ante la persistencia de pinkie, fue hacia donde se encontraban las ponys y quiso comenzar el dialogo pero no tenía por dónde empezar y al final solo hizo el ridículo parado frente a todas, fue tan grasioso.

Rarity:-Disculpa cariño, ¿necesitas algo?, estoy tratando de broncearme-

Pero claro como buen amigo que soy fui a proporcionarle mi ayuda, además de uq eno confiava en ellas y tendría la oportunidad de despejar mis dudas, pero como sé que son bastante peligrosas no fui sin antes llevar a chris conmigo como apoyo por si algo me falla, haciéndole la perfecta seña de que me acompañara.

Daniel:-Discúlpenlo, es que solo funciona la mitad de su cerebro-

Josh:-¿Qué?-

Daniel:-Lo que vino a preguntar es el ¿por qué no confían en nosotros?-

Twilight:-Pues veras…-

Applejack:-A ver, ustedes llegan a otra dimensión con seres diferentes a ustedes, conocen a la princesa, son utilizados como herramientas y tienen poderes que en su mundo no son normales y actúan como si eso fuera algo común que sucede todos los días-

Josh:-¿Cuál es la idea?-

Applejack:-Pues no se ustedes pero a mí eso no me parece confiable, traen algo entre manos-

Daniel:-Comprendo tu punto-

Josh:-Yo no, me explicas-

Daniel:-Otro día-

Chris:-Pero no creen que están juzgándonos demasiado pronto-

Daniel:-Para que lo sepan, en mi mundo nosotros somos conocidos como "frikis" por así decirlo-

Josh:-¿A quién llamas friki?

Chris:-A ti-

Ya no se me ocurrió nada más que decir, pero para mi suerte chris estaba ahí para ayudarme, aunque se le veía bastante decepcionado de mí.

Chris:-Somos extraños, imaginamos mundos distantes, viajes entre dimensiones y en el tiempo e incluso soñamos con conocer otras especies pero eso es algo que nunca sucedería, solo sueños, pero nosotros lo conseguimos, aun así discúlpenme por no mostrar emoción, pero aunque es algo con lo que soñábamos tenemos nuestros propios problemas que solucionar, además de que dejamos atrás a nuestras familias y amigos-

Josh:-Los cuales ni se darán cuenta que no estamos-

Chris:-Espera a que termine-

Daniel:-Bueno pues el punto es que…-

Josh:-No tienes un punto, ¿verdad?-

Daniel:-Ehhhh no, me concentre demasiado en el discurso de chris-

Chris:-El punto es no juzgar un libro por su portada-

Daniel:-Exacto-

Las chicas estaban avergonzadas después de aquel discurso, después de todo no era la primera vez, después de todo zecora había pasado por el mismo trato anteriormente. Aunque en ese momento aún no poseía el conocimiento sobre aquel capitulo, el cual me pudo haber servido como un buen ejemplo y pude haber hecho mi discurso más corto.

En fin, al final salió bien, mosca excavo a una profundidad de 4 metros pero al final creo que no encontró al cangrejo o algo, y su cara era ridícula, parecía que vio un fantasma o algo peor, pero no se me ocurre nada que pudiera asustarlo así, después de todo es mosca de quien hablo, ese tipo jamás se asustaría con nada tan mundano como lo hay en el mundo de los mortales, yo dije eso, que raro.

Pero al menos disfrutamos de un bien merecido descanso en la playa, pero por alguna razón yo fui el único que no lo disfrute, además durante la segunda noche mi casa de acampada se derrumbó y cuando intente acomodarla nuevamente un coco me cayó en la cabeza y me desmaye del golpe, no recuerdo lo que paso al día siguiente, pero estoy seguro que se estuvieron burlando de mi o algo, aun puedo escuchar sus risas.

* * *

><p><em>Narrador: josh<em>

Josh:-4 humanos varados en un universo desconocido, condenados a una vida de batallas contra enemigos que jamás habrían pensado combatir, estrenando sus nuevos poderes ahora estaban preparándose para una nueva misión, ¡ir de vacaciones a la playa!-

Daniel:-Cállate, tu narración es estúpida-

Josh:-Pero es verdad-

Chris:-Si estaremos de vacaciones como es que es una misión-

Daniel:-Ves, estúpida-

Josh:-¿Por qué cuando yo quiero decir una grosería siempre hay algún pony pero cuando ustedes las dicen estamos nosotros solos?-

Daniel:-Tienes mala suerte-

Josh:-Entonces ahora diré algunas-

Twilight:-Llegamos-

Josh:-¿Por qué a mí?-

Odio que siempre me pase esto, todos me tratan como el tonto solo porque soy el más fuerte del grupo, al menos en términos de fuerza porque desde que llegamos aquí todos obtuvieron alguna clase de poderes exceptuándome a mí.

De hecho estamos aquí porque estos tipos están cansados de luchar continuamente con bestias y vilanos, en cambio lo único que yo hago ahora es quedarme atrás y escapar, recuerdo que en nuestro mundo era totalmente lo contrario.

En el camino creo que la única que se nos acercó pero no le preste atención, lo cual es algo medio bueno porque por el momento no me quiero ni acercar a esas ponys, pero a mitad de camino mosca se durmió en la rama de un árbol obligando a todos a descansar, incluso aprovechamos para comer algunos bocadillos.

El resto del camino fue, para mi desgracia, mucho más tranquilo, estuve bastante aburrido y además no tenía nada que hacer, cuando llegamos fue peor, por un momento tuve algo para entretenerme, poner las casas de tela que se usan usualmente en los campamentos, bastante fácil, solo es poner unos palos y tela encima, incluso daniel confió en mi para poner la suya y aproveche para poner también la de mosca que ya estaba tendido en la arena.

El problema es que nadie sabe que no sé nadar, lo cual representa un enorme problema cuando vas a la playa, por lo que me quede sentado en la arena un rato, mirando como mosca escarbaba en la arena no se para que mientras la pony amarilla intentaba detenerlo, entonces me distraje un momento para para escuchar a la pony rosa intentando que todos conviviéramos más e irradiáramos amor o algo así sobre no sé qué de la amistad, cuando volví mi atención en mosca y la pony amarilla, mosca ya se había calmado, de hecho parecía que tenía bastante miedo no sé por qué, pero no me importo, como ya no tenía nada más que hacer pensé que algún día tendría que socializar de todas maneras, así que le hice caso a la rosada y fui a platicar con las ponys.

Estuve parado un buen rato sin decir nada, no se me ocurría que decir, pero ni siquiera un hola salió de mi boca, me sentí extraño rodeado de ponys de colores, creo que incluso una me hablo pero la ignore, gracias a dios llegaron chris y daniel a salvarme.

Daniel:-Discúlpenlo, es que solo funciona la mitad de su cerebro-

Josh:-¿Qué?-

Daniel:-Lo que vino a preguntar es el ¿por qué no confían en nosotros?-

Twilight:-Pues veras…-

Applejack:-A ver, ustedes llegan a otra dimensión con seres diferentes a ustedes, conocen a la princesa, son utilizados como herramientas y tienen poderes que en su mundo no son normales y actúan como si eso fuera algo común que sucede todos los días-

Josh:-¿Cuál es la idea?-

Applejack:-Pues no sé ustedes pero a mí eso no me parece confiable-

Daniel:-Comprendo tu punto-

Josh:-Yo no, me explicas-

Daniel:-Otro día-

Chris:-Pero no creen que están juzgándonos demasiado pronto-

Daniel:-Para que lo sepan, en mi mundo nosotros somos conocidos como "frikis" por así decirlo-

Josh:-¿A quién llamas friki?

Chris:-A ti-

Daniel:-Somos extraños, imaginamos mundos distantes, viajes entre dimensiones y en el tiempo e incluso soñamos con conocer otras especies pero eso es algo que nunca sucedería, solo sueños, pero nosotros lo conseguimos, aun así discúlpenme por no mostrar emoción, pero aunque es algo con lo que soñábamos tenemos nuestros propios problemas que solucionar, además de que dejamos atrás a nuestras familias y amigos-

Josh:-Los cuales ni se darán cuenta que no estamos-

Chris:-Espera a que termine, se está poniendo interesante-

Daniel:-El punto es que…-

Josh:-No tienes un punto, ¿verdad?-

Daniel:-Ehhhh no, me concentre demasiado en el discurso-

Chris:-El punto es no juzgar un libro por su portada-

Daniel:-Exacto-

Incluso en esta situación se aprovechan de mí y me insultan, no puedo creerlo, en la tarde mientras todos comían aproveche para cambiar un poco la casa de tela de daniel para que se cayera en cualquier momento como venganza, durante la noche escuche satisfecho sus gritos de dolor, al siguiente día lo encontramos desmayado junto a un coco sosteniendo una de las ramas de su casa de tela y con la tela cubriendo su rostro, se lo tiene merecido.

En el camino de regreso no pasó nada interesante, a mosca ya no se le veía tan aterrado y Daniel aun no parecía reponerse del toso, parecía tener resaca y los tres nos reímos de él todo el camino, aunque las ponys nos miraban bastante, pero a diferencia de otras veces que nos miraban con algo de desagrado, esta vez nos miraban con algo de pena.

* * *

><p><em>Narrador: Moscasmile_

Josh:-4 humanos varados en un universo desconocido, condenados a una vida de batallas contra enemigos que jamás habrían pensado combatir, estrenando sus nuevos poderes ahora estaban preparándose para una nueva misión, ¡ir de vacaciones a la playa!-

Daniel:-Cállate, tu narración es estúpida-

Josh:-Pero es verdad-

Chris:-Si estaremos de vacaciones como es que es una misión-

Daniel:-Ves, estúpida-

Josh:-¿Por qué cuando yo quiero decir una grosería siempre hay algún pony pero cuando ustedes las dicen estamos nosotros solos?-

Daniel:-Tienes mala suerte-

Josh:-Entonces ahora diré algunas-

Twilight:-Llegamos-

Josh:-¿Por qué a mí?-

Mosca: Al fin, después de tanto pelear y moverse de un lado para otro tendríamos unas vacaciones, sobre todo ahora que necesitare un tiempo para buscar cierta área en el bosque everfree, pero el camino era demasiado largo y me aburrí, además de que todos se veían cansados por lo que para incitarlos a descansar me subí a una rama y fingí dormir, lo que dio resultado y todos se pusieron a descansar.

Smile: Lo que no puedo creer es que se hallan puesto a comer unos bocadillos y no me invitaran, fue tan horrible verlos comer, y yo ahí tendido en la rama de un árbol desaprovechando el tiempo.

Mosca: No estaba desaprovechando el tiempo, además yo no tenía hambre, lo tuyo es solo gula, como sea, cuando llegamos no pude tener una vista más hermosa, me recosté y deje que todos trabajaran en lo suyo, mientras colocaban las carpas me dormí un rato, me desconecte de la realidad dejando a smile vigilando que no hubiera peligro.

Smile: Y recuerdo que hice mi trabajo bastante bien, vigile a todos mientras colocaban las carpas en su lugar rodeando una pila de piedras donde creo que va la fogata, esperando el momento en que hiciéramos bombones o salchichas en la hoguera.

Mosca: Pues yo recuerdo que lo hiciste bastante mal, mientras yo dormía una horrible bestia crustácea aprovecho para pellizcarme con sus terribles y amenazantes tenazas, para luego esconderse entre la arena, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, debía de darle una buena reprimenda, cree una pala y me puse a escarbar lo más profundo que me fuera posible hasta encontrarlo.

Mosca:-Lamentaras haber interrumpido mi descanso-

Smile: Así es, recuerdo que fluttershy intento detenerte pero la ignoraste, además solo desperdiciaste tu tiempo, yo vi que el cangrejo se encontraba escondido entre las palmeras, creo que incluso se reía de ti.

Mosca: ¡Y ahora me lo dices!, pude haberme evitado tantos problemas, y sobre todo a ella, aún recuerdo ese espeluznante escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, de hecho jamás había tenido miedo o terror alguno hasta ese momento, cuando voltee fue peor aún, esa mirada me llego al alma y me dejo indefenso.

Futtershy:-Escúchame, esa tierna criaturita solo quería jugar un poco, no es necesario que te pongas a buscarla, la aterrorizaste tanto que seguramente ya no lavaremos, no deberías de lastimar a ningún animalito solo por desear jugar con alguien, el incluso dejo su miedo hacia las criaturas más grandes solo por ti y tu vas y quieres hacerle daño, esa conducta es muy mala jovencito-

Mosca:-Lo siento señorita fluttershy, le prometo que no volverá a pasar-

Fluttershy:-Eso espero-

Mosca: Después de eso deje de sentir esa terrible presión en mi ser, seguramente esa era la terrible mirada de la señorita fluttershy que mencionan en la serie, es algo que jamás en mi vida quiero volver a sentir, pero al menos después de eso platicamos un poco y quede en buenos términos con ella, incluso nos volvimos amigos.

Mosca:-Sabes fluttershy, tienes razón, algunas veces me tomo las cosas muy a la ligera y cuando me piden un poco de esfuerzo simplemente ignoro a todo lo que me rodea y cazo lo que me molesta, pero gracias a ti he cambiado un poco-

Fluttershy:-Me alegro-

Mosca:-Alguna vez tuve un gran amigo que era muy parecido a ti, tú me recuerdas a el-

Fluttershy:-Si quieres puedo ser tu amiga, solo… si está bien para ti claro-

Mosca:-Desde luego fluttershy, me alegra tener una amiga más-

Mosca: Luego durante la comida volví a dormirme un rato pero para evitar problemas dormí en mi carpa, luego le daré las gracias a josh le debo ese favor, como no había comido nada desde la manada aproveche que durante la noche todos dormían para subirme a una palmera y tomar unos cocos, pero uno de ellos le cayó a daniel en la cabeza, no sé qué haría fuera de su carpa pero ni modo, ya se repondrá.

* * *

><p><em>Narrador: chris<em>

Josh:-4 humanos varados en un universo desconocido, condenados a una vida de batallas contra enemigos que jamás habrían pensado combatir, estrenando sus nuevos poderes ahora estaban preparándose para una nueva misión, ¡ir de vacaciones a la playa!-

Daniel:-Cállate, tu narración es estúpida-

Josh:-Pero es verdad-

Chris:-Si estaremos de vacaciones como es que es una misión-

Daniel:-Ves, estúpida-

Josh:-¿Por qué cuando yo quiero decir una grosería siempre hay algún pony pero cuando ustedes las dicen estamos nosotros solos?-

Daniel:-Tienes mala suerte-

Josh:-Entonces ahora diré algunas-

Twilight:-Llegamos-

Josh:-¿Por qué a mí?-

La playa, un lugar para relajarse y divertirse, el camino a ella era largo pero lo pasamos sin complicaciones, en la bahía horseshoe colocamos nuestras tiendas para dormir y me fui a nadar un rato, mosca como siempre estaba dormido en la arena y josh se sentó mirando el mar, luego de nadar un rato me aburrí y regrese con los demás, josh estaba parado al lado de las chicas y no sé por qué pero daniel me arrastro con él a ayudarle a hablarles.

Daniel:-Discúlpenlo, es que solo funciona la mitad de su cerebro-

Josh:-¿Qué?-

Daniel:-Lo que vino a preguntar es el ¿por qué no confían en nosotros?-

Twilight:-Pues veras…-

Applejack:-A ver, ustedes llegan a otra dimensión con seres diferentes a ustedes, conocen a la princesa, son utilizados como herramientas y tienen poderes que en su mundo no son normales y actúan como si eso fuera algo común que sucede todos los días-

Josh:-¿Cuál es la idea?-

Applejack:-Pues no sé ustedes pero a mí eso no me parece confiable, traen algo entre manos-

Daniel:-Comprendo tu punto-

Josh:-Yo no, me explicas-

Daniel:-Otro día-

Chris:-Pero no creen que están juzgándonos demasiado pronto-

Daniel:-Para que lo sepan, en mi mundo nosotros somos conocidos como "frikis" por así decirlo-

Josh:-¿A quién llamas friki?

Chris:-A ti-

Mire a Daniel y pude ver que no tenía ningún plan en mente y ya no sabía que decir, que decepción, tuve que ayudarlo como siempre lo hago.

Chris:-Somos extraños, imaginamos mundos distantes, viajes entre dimensiones y en el tiempo e incluso soñamos con conocer otras especies pero eso es algo que nunca sucedería, solo sueños, pero nosotros lo conseguimos, aun así discúlpenme por no mostrar emoción, pero aunque es algo con lo que soñábamos tenemos nuestros propios problemas que solucionar, además de que dejamos atrás a nuestras familias y amigos-

Josh:-Los cuales ni se darán cuenta que no estamos-

Chris:-Espera a que termine-

Daniel:-Bueno pues el punto es que…-

Josh:-No tienes un punto, ¿verdad?-

Daniel:-Ehhhh no, me concentre demasiado en el discurso de chris-

Chris:-El punto es no juzgar un libro por su portada-

Daniel:-Exacto-

Nada más pasó hasta la hora de la comida, donde al parecer ya nos llevábamos mejor con las ponys, creo que después de saber cómo nos sentimos nos miran de una manera distinta. Al día siguiente daniel apareció durmiendo plácidamente abrazando una rama a la intemperie, nos reímos bastante en el camino de regreso a casa, supongo que después de un par de días uno se acostumbra a llamar casa al lugar donde vive aun si esta está alejado de todos a quienes apreciaste alguna vez.

Pero note algo extraño en ese viaje de regreso, algo o alguien nos seguía, y no fue ninguna coincidencia pues realmente parecía escondido, no lo hubiera visto si de casualidad no hubiera volteado a ver el paisaje que cautivo mis ojos, entre los arboles una sombra se escabullo para perderse de nuestra vista. Pero después de lo que hemos pasado no le tome mucha importancia, ya nos ocuparíamos de eso después.


	9. En el hindenburg

**Capítulo 15: En el Hindenburg**

Paso poco tiempo desde la llegada de esos seres a equestria y ya muchos se habían acostumbraron a ellos, ya no les temen, algunos incluso los aclamaban, pero ¿por qué?

Guardia: - Princesas, tienen una visita del humano daniel-

Celestia:- Déjalo pasar

Un humano llego al palacio para hacer una petición, lo recuerdo muy bien pues fue mi oportunidad de acercarme a ellos y conocerlos mejor.

Daniel:-Princesas ¿qué tal están?, me preguntaba si podrían ser tan amables de dejarnos viajar a algún otro país, personalmente me gustaría conocer algún otro lugar y a algunos de mis compañeros les gustaría ver otras especies de este mundo-

Su manera de hablar no coincidía con sus palabras, mucho menos por el hecho de estar leyendo tal oración, al menos lo hubiera intentado disimular; pero si mi hermana les daba el permiso de viajar, y sabía que lo haría, yo tendría la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ellos y vigilarlos un poco más de cerca.

Celestia:-Claro que pueden, de hecho tengo el lugar perfecto donde enviarlos-

Su tono de voz me decía que tenía algo planeado, pero no importaba, de hecho si los acompañaba además de vigilarlos me enteraría de los planes de mi hermana, sería como comer dos pastelillos de un solo bocado.

Luna:-Hermana, yo misma los llevare, tengo el vehículo indicado-

Celestia:-Muchas gracias luna, solo avisen con tiempo cuando estarán listos y luna los llevara personalmente a su destino-

Ahora solo hacía falta conseguir el vehículo, cosa que podría complicarse, pues si bien el capitán es un gran amigo mío no será fácil convencerlo de llevar a los humanos en su nave, pero no sería problema, sobre todo cuando mi hermana me dijo el lugar al que viajaríamos, el pueblo de Motliza en Carlica, el reino de los grifos y minotauros, lugar donde se encuentra la mayor tecnología en todo el mundo conocido.

Partiríamos en dos días y sin mucho esfuerzo ya había conseguido que pinnacle me prestara su nave, aunque con la condición de que viajaría después a la gran ciudad de Azurla, para conseguir unas cuantas piezas y mejorar a su pequeña, además de unos cuantos bits y unas bebidas.

Al llegar el día me transporte a ponyville fuera de la casa de los humanos, ellos ya estaban esperando mi llegada, el líder del grupo discutía con su mano derecha y el fuerte mientras el de personalidad múltiple leía un libro, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba "mitos y leyendas de la equestria actual".

Josh:-Les digo que no teníamos que estar aquí tan temprano, estamos esperando desde hace casi dos horas y nadie ha venido-

Chris:-Pero es mejor llegar poco antes a que lleguemos tarde y se vallan sin nosotros-

Daniel:-Realmente tampoco me gusta la idea de esperar pero las princesas dijeron que el viaje ya estaba programado a cierta hora y no podía retrasasrse-

Josh:-Entonces ¿por qué no preguntaste a qué hora debíamos estar aquí?-

Chris:-¿Y realmente hubiera ayudado?, ni siquiera sabemos qué horas son en este mundo-

Josh:-Bueno…-

Luna:-Lamento interrumpir su plática, pero debemos partir pronto-

Chris:-Princesa, que gusto verla, no la habíamos notado-

Luna:-Valla que me di cuenta-

Daniel:-¿Pero dónde está el vehículo donde viajaremos?-

Luna:-Créanme, lo verán en un segundo-

Y como lo prometí, poco a poco una sombra cubrió el lugar donde la casa se encontraba, en el cielo se divisaba nuestro gran transporte, el único dirigible en todo el mundo, levantado por aire caliente e impulsado por un poco de magia de control y conexión, una tecnología que se nos fue otorgada y bautizada por el primer humano en pisar estas tierras, por más que odie admitirlo gris nos ayudó a mejorar bastantes de nuestros objetos para ayudar a distintas labores.

Desde el dirigible unas escaleras descendieron para que los humanos pudieran subir, aunque originalmente su uso era para que los ponys terrestres la abordaran podría usarse por otras especies. Nada más subir la nave comenzó a moverse y dirigí a los humanos directamente al centro de mando para que conocieran al capitán.

Lunas:-Chicos, conozcan al capitán Edges Pinnacle-

Pinnacle:-Jóvenes sean bienvenidos a bordo del hindenburg, nombrada así por nuestra princesa de la noche, gracias a ella hemos podido desarrollar esta nave capaz de moverse por los aires a grandes velocidades por largo tiempo y recorrer enormes distancias sin necesidad de mucha magia-

Realmente quien le dio nombre fue gris, pues dijo que le recordaba a un dirigible bastante famoso de donde el provenía, pero debido a ciertos sucesos tuve que fingir que yo misma había hecho todo aquello que gris nos regaló, pues las memorias de su existencia están perdidas.

Pinnacle:-En esta nave yo soy la mayor autoridad, mientras estén en ella mi palabra es ley y se deberá cumplir a la perfección y sin dudas, está claro-

Josh:-Señor, si señor-

Daniel:-Como usted diga-

Chris:-Entendido-

Solo el de personalidades múltiples guardo silencio, cosa que molesto algo al capitán, pero ya se le pasaría, es esa clase de pony, además de que realmente estaba bastante contento de poder volver a usar el dirigible, después de todo a ser el único en todo el mundo solo se usaba para grandes transportes entre países bajo la estricta supervisión de varios guardias reales, pero esta vez al ser solo un viaje de supuesto "turismo", no había necesidad de guardias y eso le daba una mayor libertad a pinnacle.

Un pony de la tripulación los guio hasta las que serían sus habitaciones por el resto de lo que durara el viaje y de paso, les mostraría parte del dirigible a la que tienen acceso, mientras yo me quede acompañando a mi viejo amigo.

Luna:-Te dije que valdría la pena-

Pinnacle:-Eso espero, además solo lo hago porque eres una importante amiga, de no ser así nunca habría aceptado que semejantes criaturas se subieran a mi pequeña, mucho menos siendo tan jóvenes-

Luna:-Aun sigues diciéndole tu pequeña-

Pinnacle:-He cuidado esta nave desde que fue construida y siempre la he tratado como si fuera mi propia hija, si algo le pasara no podría perdonármelo-

Luna:-Lo sé muy bien, y te prometo que no le pasara nada-

O al menos eso fue lo que le dije, pero poco después de partir la nave comenzó a tener leves complicaciones, rápidamente nos dirigimos a la sala de máquinas para saber que ocurría y nos encontramos a los humanos moviendo unas cuantas palancas y mecanismos, un par simplemente se divertía tocándolo todo, el del libro parecía que intentaba arreglarlo y el mano derecha parecía bastante mareado.

La ira de pinnacle era bastante evidente, pero yo sabía que por dentro estaba bastante preocupado por su nave, tenía que calmarlo un poco para que al menos estuviera en condiciones de tripular el dirigible así que me encargaría de ellos por el resto del viaje.

Luna:-Capitán no se preocupe, yo misma me encargare de cuidarlos mientras estemos en su nave, tiene mi palabra-

Pinnacle:-Esta bien, pero si llegan a tocar algo más le juro que mañana no amanecen-

Lana:-Ya escucharon, síganme-

Para asegurarme de que no rompieran nada los lleve a cubierta, además de que él mano derecha se veía cada vez en peor estado, eran como niños, aunque para ser sincera eso es lo que son, pasara un tiempo antes de que maduren lo suficiente para salvar algo.

No hable con ellos hasta que en el horizonte se podía apreciar las montañas donde se encontraba el pueblo, tan majestuosas como siempre.

Luna:-Ahí está, el pueblo de motlitba en las montañas-

Daniel:-Entonces solo vallamos a motlitba y terminemos con esto-

Mosca:-La princesa luna sabe que solo iremos para estar alejados de tantos ponys-

Daniel:-Cállate-

Luna:-¿Cómo?-

Daniel:-Nada, no dijo nada-

Mosca:-Pues Daniel estaba aburrido de estar rodeado de ponys y quiso saber cómo eran las otras especies, así que se inventó esa excusa barata de investigación-

Luna:-Enserio le mentiste a mi hermana-soltó una pequeña risita y dijo-Cuando tia se entere…-

Daniel:-¿Eh?-

Luna:-Nada, si es así porque no simplemente acudieron a mí, yo podría haberlos ayudado-

Daniel:-Enserio, me costó tanto pensar eso para nada-

Chris:-Entonces solo disfrutemos nuestra estadía, ¿cuánto falta?-

Pinnacle:-Estaremos ahí en 20 minutos-

Daniel:-Ya puedo respirar aire de otro país-

Mosca:-No sé, el largo viaje me dio sueño-

Chris:-A mí me dio nauseas-

Mosca:-Vomitaste la mitad del camino-

Chris:-Eso es prueba suficiente no-

Mosca:-Hay algún buen lugar donde dormir por aquí-

Pinnacle:-Puedes dormir en la habitación para los psicópatas-

Mosca:-Como quieras, ¿dónde está?-

Pinnacle:-Sígueme-

El lugar era una gran montaña, la sima estaba llena de árboles y cabañas, en todo el lugar había grifos de distintos colores y tamaños, una vez dentro unos grifos comenzaron a mirarlos como si de dioses se tratara, creo que ya estoy comprendiendo porque mi hermana los envió aquí.

Daniel:-¿Qué les pasa?, tan conocida es la princesa luna-

Luna:-No lo entiendo, normalmente no somos tan veneradas en esta parte del mundo-

No importaba donde fueramos las miradas no cambiaban, hasta que un grifo llego y nos tapo el paso, color café oscuro con plumas café claras en la cabeza y café del mismo color del pelaje en las alas, además de pico y patas color naranja.

Grifo:-Buenas noches, soy conocido como Sketch, por favor podrían acompañarme un momento, el jefe quiere verlos-

Algo extrañados lo acompañamos hasta una cabaña de paja en el centro del pueblo, dentro había un viejo grifo color gris con plumas café claro y pico y patas naranja rojizo, se veía algo enfermo pero sus aires de autoridad seguían intactos.

Daniel:-Así que el jefe de la aldea, tan importantes somos-

Sketch:-Como no tienes idea-

Jefe:-Cof cof, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Griff, el jefe de este pueblo, cof cof, la profecía dijo que vendrían-

Chris:-Claro una profecía, porque ya no me extraña-

Daniel:-No lo sé, tal vez porque se volvió un hábito-

Josh:-Cállense, esto se pone interesante-

Griff:-Como les decía, la profecía cuenta que un gran peligro acecha nuestro mundo desde tiempos inmemorables, este ser es conocido como Yisus, un día dejara de acechar y se levantara de su sitio para destruir el universo mismo, pero 6 jóvenes guerreros creados por el árbol de la vida y el árbol de la armonía representantes de los elementos de la armonía lo detendrán y salvaran el universo-

Nosotros gritamos al unisonó-¿Qué?-para luego ser callados por sketch.

Griff:-Pero cuando Yisus se enteró de la profecía, busco a los recién nacidos para destruirlos, la princesa del sol se enteró y protegió a los chicos enviándolos a un universo alternativo, pero por desgracia Yisus los encontró y los separo en el tiempo para que jamás se encontraran-

Sketch:-La profecía también cuenta que ustedes serían enviados a otro universo y devueltos años después, nuestros antepasados han protegido la cueva de la profecía desde que se establecieron aquí, nuestro deber es guiarlos hasta ahí-

Daniel:-Un momento, nosotros solo somos 4-

Griff:-Todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo queridos amigos-

Luna:-Esperen, me están diciendo que en el tiempo que no estuve mi hermana salvo a los protectores del universo-

Mosca:-Muchas cosas pasaron mientras estuviste en la luna, deberías saberlo-

¿Cómo es que este humano sabía que estuve encerrada en la luna? fue una pregunta que invadió mi mente, su aura era tan misteriosa como la de gris cuando le conocí, debía mantener vigilado con mucha cautela a este.

Daniel:-Que haces aquí, no estabas dormido en el hindenburg-

Mosca:-Me corrieron por que debían partir hacia una ciudad cercana por provisiones, estaremos varados aquí unas horas, al menos hasta mañana-

Chris:-Entonces es el momento-

Mosca:-Aun no, pero ya casi, entonces que esperamos, vallamos a la cueva esa a ver la profecía completa-

Luna:-Esto se está poniendo raro-

Daniel:-Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esto de las sorpresas del día a día, es mejor no preguntar-

Sketch:-¿Nos vamos?-

Daniel:-Claro-

Luego de una larga caminata por el pueblo y las montañas, llegamos a una cueva bastante pequeña, pero que poco a poco mientras nos adentrábamos a la montaña crecía y se hacía más amplia, hasta que llegamos a un lugar con bastantes escritos y dibujos antiguos en la pared.

Sketch:-Es aquí-

Al momento de entrar los humanos no pudieron más que soltar risas y carcajadas por los dibujos en las paredes, eran monitos hechos de palos y círculos, se notaba que el autor no era buen dibujante pero tampoco tenían que reírse tanto.

Daniel:-No quiero arruinar la atmosfera pero yo esperaba algo más épico-

Sketch:-¿De qué hablas?-

Chris:-No le hagas caso, continúa-

Sketch:-Según estas paredes, los 6 guerreros de la armonía caminan en 2 patas y cada uno representa un elemento diferente, con sus mágicos poderes serán capaces de detener a yisus y salvar el universo-

Chris:-Por lo que puedo ver, yisus también es humano-

Sketch:-Así es, el árbol de la vida creo a los humanos a la imagen y semejanza de yisus, el dios de la destrucción-

Josh:-No sé por qué esto me suena conocido-

Daniel:-Oye chris, crees que yisus sea…-

Chris:-No hay duda, pero tengo esperanzas en que no sea así-

Daniel:-Pero un momento, como es que somos las representaciones de los elementos de la armonía, además de que solo somos 4 y no 6-

Mosca:-Seguramente por eso somos así, además hasta ahora somos 5-

Daniel:-¿5?-

Chris:-Claro, existe un humano más además de nosotros-

Josh:-¿Quién?-

Daniel:-Pues claro, Parecido -

Chris:-Paracelso-

Mosca:-El único misterio es ¿quién es cada elemento?-

Sketch:-Creo que yo puedo responder a esa pregunta-

Sketch miro los dibujos mientras volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a los humanos hasta que por fin término, aunque yo también podía comprender el mensaje preferí que el grifo lo explicara.

Sketch:-Daniel, un líder poco convencional y demasiado creído, es aquel quien representara la magia en el combate contra su igual, el representante de la ciencia-

Daniel:-¿Cómo?, ¿a qué te refieres con poco convencional y creído?, ¿Seguro que no dice guapo y poderoso?-

Sketch:-Chris, vanidoso y cerebrito, con pinta de pedófilo representara a la honestidad en el combate contra su enemigo la mentira-

Chris:-¿Pedofilo?-

Sketch:-Alberto, quien con su alegría y buenas vibras representara la risa en la batalla contra la tristeza-

Josh:-Mínimo ya tenemos el nombre del sexto miembro del grupo-

Skecth:-Josh, de lento aprendizaje pero leal estará cara a cara con su semejante la traición-

Josh:-¿De lento aprendizaje?-

Sketch:-Carlos, tímido y callado, representara a la amabilidad enfrentándose a la crueldad-

Mosca:-Déjalo así, con eso ya sabemos que la generosidad es representada por mí, y que nuestros enemigos que representan nuestros opuestos también son humanos no es así, significa que paracelso representa un opuesto-

Mirando la profecía nuevamente me di cuenta de algo bastante extraño y peculiar, ese humano de diferentes personalidades definitivamente es bastante misterioso, pero al menos ya se su nombre, uno que se repite bastante al parecer.

Luna:-Pues ahora que ya sabemos que hacen aquí, debemos saber dónde nos hospedaremos hasta la llegada del hindenburg-

Sketch:-No se preocupen, tenemos una cabaña especial para ustedes, espero que pasen una buena noche-

Nuevamente nos dirigimos al pueblo donde por fin podíamos descansar un poco, me recosté en una de las camas y seguí mirando a los humanos, que ya estaban casi durmiéndose por el cansancio, realmente les falta mucho, pero bueno, mañana seguiremos con lo que vinimos a hacer.


	10. El festín de las bestias

**Capítulo 10: El festín de las bestias**

Tras el agotador regreso al pueblo en las montañas Motliza, se encontraron con un tripulante del Hindenburg, que les explico que pronto la nave estaría en el lugar y luego se fueron a descansar un rato, tiempo después el dirigible por fin llego y todos subieron en él, los grifos saludaron a los guerreros de la armonía mientras partían de nuevo al lugar que prometieron proteger.

Poco después de partir, Josh y Chris siguieron a Daniel hasta una habitación algo escondida dentro del enorme dirigible para hablar sin que la princesa los vigilara, Mosca no fue debido a que se quedó dormido y los otros lo utilizaron para distraer a la princesa Luna, quien intento despertarlo durante varios minutos, tiempo suficiente para que el grupo de los humanos se escabulleran. La reunión era para recapitular lo que sabían hasta ahora.

Daniel:-Si Paracesos no era un guerrero de la armonía entonces que era-

Josh:-Deja eso para después, ¿porque mosca se empeña tanto en que no sepamos nada de él?, además ¿cómo lo invitaste a ser nuestro amigo sin razón aparente incluso cuando no lo conocías?, acaso eres idiota-

Daniel:-Yo ya conocía a mosca-

Josh:-¿Cómo?-

Daniel:-Cuando estaba en la secundaria alguna vez lo llegue a ver, usualmente se reunía con un chico de mi escuela bastante tímido que era golpeado por otros, se veía que se llevaban bien, un tipo así no podía ser malo y simplemente seguí mi instinto-

Chris:-Pero aun así sabemos cuándo nos contara toda la verdad-

Daniel:-Tienes razón, pero no sabemos quién sea ese tal codicia y cuando sucederá esa batalla-

Chris:-Hablando de batallas, todos nuestros enfrentamientos son nuestros contrarios-

Josh:-¿A qué te refieres?-

Chris:-Por ejemplo, mosca es la generosidad y se enfrentara a la codicia, o tu eres la lealtad y te enfrentaras a la traición -

Daniel:-Pero si yo soy magia, como que me enfrentare a la locura, no es lo mismo-

Chris:-¿Cómo sacas la conclusión de que es lo mismo?, pero creo que tenemos una pista de tu igual-

Daniel:-Enserio, ¿quién es?-

Chris:-Antiguamente se creía que los alquimistas estaban locos por creer que una roca podría convertir el metal en oro-

Josh:-¿Con alquimia te refieres a…?-

Daniel:-Paracesos-

Chris:-Paracelso-

Daniel:-Deja de contradecirme-

Chris:-Lo siento pero debo ser honesto, es lo que mi elemento me dice-

Daniel:-Pero si has mentido miles de veces-

Chris:-¿Seguro?, porque no lo recuerdo-

Daniel:-Ah, claro, hazte el tonto-

Josh:-Y entonces ¿quiénes son los otros dos?, seguramente Celestia sabe dónde están-

Daniel:-Cierto, Celestia nos ha estado ocultando cosas-

Luna:-Tienes razón, yo tampoco estaba enterada de nada-

Luna, quien se supone no debía enterarse de la conversación, estaba parada frente a ellos acompañada de un somnoliento Mosca, los chicos solo intentaron evadir el tema.

Daniel:-¿De dónde saliste?-

Mosca:-Es mucho trabajo explicar eso pero está bien, cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho…-

Daniel:-No me refería a eso, además tu tampoco estabas aquí-

Luna:-Saben, nos costó mucho encontrarlos, ¿porque se esconden de nosotros?, si siguen así terminaran perdiéndose, pero es genial hacer equipo con este humano-

Daniel:-¿Y bien?, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

Luna:-Queríamos contarles que llegamos hace como 10 minutos, pero estaban tan ocupados buscando un lugar donde esconderse que no se dieron cuenta-

Mosca:-Yo solo estaba buscándolos porque luna no me dejaba dormir-

Luna:-Lo siento, pero si te duermes no podre despertarte, y no podríamos hablar con tia-

Daniel:-Pero si es realmente fácil despertarlo-

Luna:-Claro, cuando no está realmente dormido-

Josh:-¿Qué?-

Chris:-Larga historia-

Josh:-¿Y qué sabes tú?

Chris:-Mas que tú te lo aseguro-

Luna:-Chicos, celes los está esperando-

Mosca:-Pues tendremos que ir ¿no?-

Daniel:-Vamos-

Daniel se dirigió a los pasillos y comenzó a caminar por la izquierda seguido de josh.

Luna:-Es por el otro lado-

Daniel:-Lo sabía-

**Palacio real de canterlot, sala del trono**

Daniel:-Princesa, tienes mucho que explicar-

Josh:-Si, como el ¿Por qué son princesas y no reinas las que gobiernan aquí?-

Daniel:-No, no me refería a eso-

Celestia:-Pues la verdad…-

Daniel:-Princesa no le haga caso, como decía, ¿Por qué no nos explicaste lo de la profecía?-

Celestia:-Porque existen ciertos puntos en la historia que no deben ser cambiados, o al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo-

Josh:-¿El?-

Celestia:-Es un pony que conocerán en el futuro, o mejor dicho en el pasado-

Josh:-Viajaremos en el tiempo, genial-

Daniel:-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de nosotros?-

Celestia:-Porque los he estado vigilando, después de todo ustedes son la única esperanza de nuestro universo-

Daniel:-¿Quiénes son los otros 2 guerreros de la armonía?-

Celestia:-Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, después de la muerte de Smile-

Mosca calmadamente apareció una silla y una taza de café para sentarse, beber un poco de café y después escupirlo en la cara de Daniel aun estando el café hirviendo, Daniel al sentir el café caliente en su piel comenzó a correr y quejarse del dolor, después con una gran aparición con fuegos artificiales y humo de colores apareció Discord.

Discord:-Que diversión, ¿por qué nadie me invito a la fiesta?-

Mosca:-¿Como que mi muerte?-

Celestia:-Creo que hable de mas, será mejor que se vallan-

Celestia uso su magia para transportarlos fuera de su casa sin contestar a nada más.

**Casa de la armonía al anochecer**

Mosca:-Creo que han sido muchas revelaciones por hoy, además de que se está haciendo tarde, mejor me iré a descansar para reponer mi estado psicológico-

Daniel:-Solo buscas excusas para dormir-

Josh:-Pero sabemos que nos desharemos de esa molestia-

Mosca:-Sigo aquí-

Josh:-Lo sé-

Daniel:-¿Por qué justo cuando aclaramos la mayor parte de nuestras dudas, aparecen nuevas y más complicadas incógnitas?-

Chris:-Así es la vida-

Entonces entraron a su casa para encontrarse con un nuevo humano, era un hombre despeinado de unos 25 años, quien usaba unos bóxers azul marino con palmeras y unos lentes de sol.

Hombre en boxers:-Llegaron, los estaba esperando, permítanme presentarme, soy mayden y vengo a destruir aquel a quien llaman josh-

Josh:-¿A mí?-

Mayden:-Genial, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte, ahora puedo destruirte en paz-

Josh:-¿A mí?

Mayden:-Prepárate para morir-

Josh:-¿Yo?-

Mayden:-¿Este chico es idiota o qué?-

Mosca:-Yo diría "o que"-

Josh:-Pero si soy el único sin súper poderes-

Mayden:-Mejor para mí-

Daniel:-Suerte-

Josh:-No me van a ayudar-

Daniel:-La verdad creo que mosca tiene razón, ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir, pero te desearemos la mejor de las suertes-

Josh:-Pensé que la traición era mi enemigo, no mi amigo-

Chris:-Si te hace sentir mejor, nosotros asistiremos al funeral-

Mosca:-Yo no, yo me quedare en casa y dormiré un poco-

Josh:-A todo esto, ¿Por qué andas en bóxers?-

Mayden:-Pues porque acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones-

Daniel:-Hazme un favor, no lo lastimes mucho-

Mayden:-Ok-

Josh:-Espera-

Josh salió de la casa y corrió hasta el bosque Everfree donde comenzó a caminar en direcciones aleatorias para perderlo de vista y no tener que pelear, pero cuando pensó que lo había perdido Mayden apareció frente a él en las ramas de un árbol y salto para tratar de golpear a Josh.

El golpe le dio directo en la cara y este cayó al suelo, Mayden salto hacia a atrás y se perdió en el espeso bosque, solo sus risas se escuchaban y Josh no podía hacer nada, era como cuando recordó como había golpeado a Frank la vez que los mercenarios liberaron al alquimista.

Josh:-Tal vez pienses que ya ganaste pero yo tengo un haz bajo la manga-

Mayden:-¿Enserio?, ¿cuál?-

Josh:-Que aún no sabes mi poder-

Mayden:-Tu tampoco-

Josh:-Pero podría saberlo-

Mayden:-Suficiente platica-

De entre los arbustos salió una manticora y se preparó para atacar a Josh, quien solo volvió a correr por el bosque hasta perderse, era exactamente la misma situación de antes, solo que de un modo distinto, esta vez no se encontraba Cabinet, ahora estaba solo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de por qué la última vez fue capaz de enfrentar a Frank, porque quería proteger a Cabinet pero ese pensamiento lo aterrorizo."_ ¿Por qué fue que cuando quise protegerla tuve el valor para pelear?, ¿acaso?…, no, no creo, pero si es así, me harán bullyng por el resto de mi vida, cálmate, no pienses en eso tu solo concéntrate en…_".

Un gruñido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la manticora, y Mayden la estaba montando, "_¿cómo fue capaz de montar un animal tan peligroso?_" se preguntó Josh.

Mayden:-Jejeje, este es mi poder, soy el domador de bestias y animales mayden-

Josh:-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en un empate?-

Mayden:-Enserio que eres idiota, tal vez eres tan tonto como un animal, si es así podría domarte y hacer que traiciones a tus amigos-

Josh:-Buena idea, ahora vallamos por unas cervezas y festejemos-

Mayden:-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de tus chistes-

La manticora saco sus garras y volvió a perseguir a Josh por el bosque.

**Casa de la armonía, media noche**

Chris:-¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarlo solo con mayden?, no estamos seguros de que así despertara su poder-

Daniel:-Nosotros lo despertamos en momentos de peligro, y que mejor peligro que tu propio némesis-

Chris:-Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así debimos de seguirlo por si acaso-

Daniel:-Claro, ¿cómo es que no lo pensé antes?, aun si despierta su poder podría quedar medio muerto en medio de un bosque lleno de bestias asesinas-

Chris:-Lo vez-

Daniel:-Pero ahora no sabemos dónde está-

Mosca:-Tal vez ustedes pero…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque bostezo y se quedó dormido estando parado.

Daniel:-¿Pero qué?-

Mosca:-Lo siento, pero ustedes no me dejan descansar ni un poco, quería decir que yo sé dónde está-

Chris:-¿Qué hiciste?-

Mosca:-Una mosca-

Daniel:-¿Disculpa?-

Mosca:-Te perdono-

Daniel:-¡Me refiero a que me expliques!, maldito zopenco-

Mosca:-Cree una mosca robótica con cámara integrada que me ayudo a localizar a Josh-

Daniel:-¿Cómo le va?-

Mosca:-Míralo tú mismo-

Detrás de él se encontraba un televisor pantalla plana donde se podía ver a Josh correr mientras era perseguido por Mayden montado en una manticora junto a dos timberwolf dentro del espeso bosque Everfree.

Daniel:-Le va bien, no se ve muy herido-

Chris:-Si lleva corriendo aproximadamente 45 minutos, y según veo sus movimientos puede decir que está cansado y no durara otros 6 minutos-

Mosca:-Ni modo-

Daniel:-Entonces estaremos esperando 6 minutos para poder ver la acción-

Mosca:-Pueden ir a buscarlo, se encuentra a 13 metros de aquí, 7 pasos a la derecha de nuestra casa y si caminan hacia atrás lo encontraran dentro de unos 2 minutos-

Daniel:-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Mosca:-Magia-

Daniel:-Jodete pues-

Chris y Daniel caminaron 7 pasos a su izquierda y después caminaron de nuevo hacia su izquierda para tratar de encontrarse con su amigo.

**En lo profundo del bosque Everfree**

Josh:-Mierda, creo que estoy en mi límite-

Mayden:-Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez, de todos modos cuando te canses mis bestias te comerán-

Josh:-Ni loco dejare que me coman uno monstruo mitológico y un par de lobos hechos de palitos de madera-

Pero al terminar su dialogo las bestias se enojaron y comenzaron a correr más rápido, Josh trato de correr más rápido aun pero fue detenido por una raíz de algún árbol que lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo.

Mayden:-¿Cansado?-

Josh:-Caíste en mi trampa-

Mayden:-¿Cómo?, ¿acaso planeaste todo esto?-

Josh:-Así es-

Mayden estando un poco preocupado miro hacia todos lados, cosa que Josh aprovecho para escabullirse entre los arbustos y esconderse detrás de un árbol, "_Lo siento pero represento la lealtad, no la honestidad_" dijo para sus adentros mientras soltaba una leve risilla.

Mayden al voltear a donde se encontraba Josh se dio cuenta de que no existía tal trampa y lo había engañado para escapar-Maldito me engaño-fue todo lo que dijo para comenzar a buscarlo de nuevo por todo Everfree.

Cuando Mayden se retiró Josh cayo rendido al suelo para intentar descansar un poco pues estuvo corriendo varias horas según él, ya que hace mucho que perdió la cuenta de lo que llevaba corriendo sin descanso. Pero olvido por completo que estaba perdido en un bosque lleno de peligrosas criaturas donde un hombre poderoso lo buscaba y estaba solo sin armas ni poderes, no podía darse el lujo de descansar en un momento así.

Josh:-Creo que me tendré que arriesgar-

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos pero alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza por detrás, cuando volteo miro a 2 tipos parados como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

Daniel:-Enserio, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir en medio del bosque?-

Josh:-¡Cállate!, que ustedes fueron los que me dejaron con Mayden-

Daniel:-¿Y qué?, el nene quiere llorar-

Chris:-Tan solo vallamos a casa-

Daniel:-Claro pero hay un problema, mosca nos dijo como llegar pero no como regresar-

Josh:-¿Quieres decir que vinieron aquí solo para perderse conmigo?-

Chris:-Si lo pones de esa manera…-

Daniel:-Ya podemos irnos-

Josh:-No-

Daniel:-Llevas ahí dos horas-

Chris:-Solo han sido como 20 minutos-

Josh:-Lo ves, yo corrí durante más tiempo, necesito mucho más descanso-

Daniel:-Tsk, además ¿cómo sabes cuánto lleva sentado?-

Chris:-Esta cosa trae reloj-

Daniel:-¿qué es eso?, ¡la mosca, ¿trae reloj?!-

Chris:-No, pero tiene un micrófono y un dispositivo de audio-

Daniel:-Para representar la honestidad no eres muy honesto, seguramente la pared se equivocó-

Mosca:-Cuando estén listos solo sigan a la mosca-

Josh:-Si me cargan podrían irse pronto-

Ambos:-¡Y a ti quien chingados te va a cargar!-

Josh:- Mosca, ¿eres tú?, crees poder hacer una camilla-

Mosca:-Claro, pero no te la puedo enviar-

Josh:-Creo que este es mi final-

Daniel:-No sobreactúes-

Mientras discutían unos timberwolf que se encontraban cerca los escucharon y se acercaron a ellos con cautela para atacarlos por sorpresa pero por algún descuido hicieron un ruido y los humanos les descubrieron, por desgracia pudieron destruir el dispositivo con forma de mosca dejándolos perdidos de nuevo.

Esta vez los lobos no les volvieron a atacar, en vez de eso buscaron a Mayden para informarle donde se encontraban los chicos, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de esto y simplemente buscaron un refugio donde podrían descansar sin problemas.

Justo después de caminar unos minutos más encontraron la salida, era el camino que mosca había estado haciendo estos últimos días, ahora el problema radicaba hacia qué lado ir, pues un lado conducía al claro y el otro conducía a la casa, Chris después de mucho pensar decidió tomar el camino de la derecha y sus amigos sin poder hacer nada solo lo siguieron hasta que se encontraron con Mayden aun montado en la manticora, acompañado de 2 un timberwolf gigante y 2 gallidragones, dejándolos acorralados.

Pero de pronto a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta, era mosca, quien a tan rápida velocidad salto de la moto para caer en un colchón, mientras que la moto se estrelló con el timberwolf quien se destruyó haciéndola explotar y quemando sus restos.

Mosca:-Listo, me encargue de uno, dejare el resto en sus manos-

Después se desmayó y quedo tirado en el piso, dejando a sus amigos solos.

Daniel:-Bien, Josh se encargara de Mayden y nosotros de los gallidragones-

Josh:-Esperen, ¿porque yo de Mayden?-

Chris:-Es obvio, es tu rival la traición-

Mayden:-Saben, no estoy de adorno-

Entonces la quimera se movió hacia atrás y luego dio un salto para tratar de atacar a josh con sus garras, este al estar tan cansado no pudo esquivarlo y su brazo recibió graves daños, mientras Chris con su telequinesis impedía que su oponente se moviera y Daniel sostenía al suyo de la nuca y la cola evitando verle a los ojos.

Josh:-¿Por qué siempre soy quien resulta más herido?-

Josh aun herido fue picado por el aguijón de la manticore, el cual contiene un veneno poderoso, esto ocasiono que casi perdiera el conocimiento pero aun así se mantuvo de pie.

Mayden:-Eres resistente, eso lo admito, pero aun así no duraras mucho tiempo-

Josh:-Tienes razón, no durare mucho-

Mayden:-Lo vez, mejor ríndete de una vez y deja que mi preciosa quimera te coma-

Josh:-Lo siento, pero lo dejare para otro día-

Mayden:-¿Cómo dices?-

Josh:-Veras, represento la lealtad ¿cierto?, pues le soy leal a mi vida, adiós-

Josh intentó escapar pero el veneno surtió efecto, su vista se tornó nublada y su energía se estaba acabando, tenía poco tiempo.

Mayden:-Acaso no sabes que la cola de la manticora contiene un potente veneno, después de todo es una cola de alacrán-

Mayden bajo de la gran bestia para ir a terminar el mismo con Josh, pero este tenía planes distintos, como por arte de magia desapareció y apareció detrás de mayden dándole una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla causando que este cayera al piso, después volvió a desaparecer y esta vez apareció en el cielo con unas alas azules muy opacas y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la manticora quien no esquivo el golpe y se desmayó en el suelo.

Mayden:-Esta vez tu ganas, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte-

Entonces una fuerte luz cegó a todos y cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, Mayden ya se había ido; no quedaba más que regresar a la casa, de nuevo.

Josh:-Creo que mejor descanso otro rato-

Se desmayó y cayó al suelo, los dos restantes recordaron que fue picado por una manticora y no tenían más opción que llevarlo con un doctor, o en este caso, Fluttershy. Entonces Daniel cargo a Josh, mientras que Chris cargo a mosca, ambos les llevaban en sus espaldas para dirigirse a la salida del bosque.

Daniel:-Sabes que debemos llevarlo con Fluttershy para saber si está bien-

Chris:-Claro-

Daniel:-Pero creo que puede esperar a mañana, nosotros también necesitamos descansar no crees-

Chris:-Por supuesto-

Daniel:-Pues esperemos a mañana-

Chris:-Pero ahora que lo pienso, mosca está muy lastimado y demasiado cansado incluso para él, me pregunto que habrá pasado-

Y así es como terminaron su batalla contra Mayden el representante de la traición y rival de Josh, para dirigirse a dormir un poco y recuperar sus energías.

**Casa de los humanos**

He aquí nuestros héroes parados en la entrada de lo que solía ser su hogar tiempo atrás, pero ahora se encontraba destrozada y sin paredes, lo único que queda en pie es la puerta, pues durante el camino los otros dos chicos habían despertado y siguieron el resto del camino por sí mismos.

Daniel:-¿Que carajos ocurrió aquí?-

Josh:-Bastardos, me ven agotado y envenenado y prefieren dormir una siesta antes de llevarme a un hospital o algo-

Daniel:-Si-

Josh:-Como es que lo dices tan felizmente-

Chris:-Cálmate, el efecto del veneno no era tan grave, el aguijón solo te rozo un poco la piel y el veneno no fue tan fuerte-

Josh:-Pero sigo adolorido, además me duelen las alas… ¡Pero si tengo alas, esto es genial, tal vez ese sea mi poder!-

Mosca:-Aja, como digas, solo dejen de molestar tan tarde-

Josh:-¿Qué horas son?-

Mosca creó un reloj enorme y lo miro con detenimiento para voltear a ver a Josh.

Mosca:-Y como carajos quieres que sepa, el cielo esta oscuro así que es de noche y punto-

Josh:-Y tu porque mierdas te desmayaste cuando no hiciste nada excepto aparecer y estrellarte-

Mosca:-Larga historia, tal vez la cuente luego-

Daniel:-¿Entonces quieres ir con Fluttershy, o ya de plano te aventamos de un puente?-

Josh:-¡¿Quién querría que lo arrojen de un puente?!-

**5 minutos después en casa de Fluttershy**

Chris:-Fluttershy, estas ahí-

Estuvieron tocando la puerta unos segundos cuando Fluttershy abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar.

Fluttershy:-Oh por Celestia, que te paso-

Josh:-Peleamos contra otro loco de nuestros archienemigos que quería destruirnos, ya sabes, lo común-

Chris:-No te preocupes, sus heridas no son graves, solo unos huesos rotos y envenenamiento por una manticora-

Josh:¿Para ti eso no es grave?-

Daniel:-¿Crees poder sanarlo?-

Fluttershy:-Claro, ¿pero a ti que es lo que te pasa?-

Fluttershy señalo a Mosca con su casco, mientras tenía una cara de preocupación.

Mosca:-¿Por qué lo dices?, yo no resulte herido-

Fluttershy:-No puedes engañarme, yo soy capaz de ver el dolor que sientes a través de tu mirada-

Mosca:-Vamos, yo no sé de qué hablas-

Chris:-Pues ayer te desmayaste en medio de la batalla cuando ni siquiera había comenzado, eso es extraño, incluso para ti-

Mosca:-A ustedes no les puedo ocultar nada, excepto mi nombre claro-

Daniel:-Solo es una pequeña historia, no te hará daño-

Mosca:-Si ustedes insisten, Discord viejo amigo, que tal una película y palomitas-

De la nada, una de las rocas presentes se volvió enorme y resulto ser el draconequus que todos conocemos.

Discord:-Aquí va-

Daniel:-¿Cómo sabias que el…?-

Josh:-Cállate, está por empezar-

En una pantalla de proyector improvisada se pueden ver los acontecimientos pasados hace unos minutos.

Mosca:-Cuando estén listos solo sigan a la mosca-

Josh:-Si me cargan podrían irse pronto-

Ambos:-¡Y a ti quien chingados te va a cargar!-

Josh:- Mosca, ¿eres tú?, crees poder hacer una camilla-

Mosca:-Claro, pero no te la puedo enviar-

Josh:-Creo que este es mi final-

Daniel:-No sobreactúes-

Mientras discutían unos timberwolf que se encontraban cerca los escucharon y se acercaron a ellos con cautela para atacarlos por sorpresa pero por algún descuido hicieron un ruido y los humanos les descubrieron, por desgracia pudieron destruir el dispositivo con forma de mosca dejándolos perdidos de nuevo.

Mosca:-Chicos, chicos me escuchan-

Voz misteriosa:-Tal vez no te escuchen porque ya están muertos-

Mosca:-Ellos no morirían tan fácilmente, espera, ¿Quién eres?-

De entre la sombras una figura femenina de unos 26 con cabello castaño y largo de ojos rojos apareció junto a un chico de unos 17 de cabello y ojos blancos.

Chica misteriosa:-Que tal, soy Olivia y ese chico que llora en la esquina es Trevor, cada uno representa la codicia y la tristeza y vinimos aquí para…-

Mosca:-No me importa, solo déjame descansar-

Olivia:-No dirás eso cuando te mate-

Trevor:-Ni a mis enemigos les importo-

Olivia:-¡No te deprimas, que estamos en una misión!-

Mosca:-Que tal si resolvemos esto sin violencia-

Olivia:-¿Y qué me propones?-

Mosca:-Ustedes se van y me dejan en paz, y yo los daré esto-

De su bolsillo saco un pedazo de carbón y lo mostro a sus enemigos.

Olivia:-Acaso te estás burlando de mí-

Trevor:-Incluso en otras dimensiones me hacen bullyng-

Olivia:-¡Que no te deprimas!-

Mosca:-Buenas noches-

Trevor:-Buenas noches-

Ambos se recostaron en una esquina y se acomodaron para dormir, dejando su enemistad de lado e ignorando a Olivia.

Olivia:-¡Basta de bromas tontas!, Trevor dame el libro-

Trevor se levantó y le dio un libro a la mujer, quien lo abrió en una de las páginas del centro y en su otra mano apareció una alabarda con una hoja de gran tamaño y color azul cielo con incrustaciones de azul petróleo, le devolvió el libro a el chico y vatio su arma en dirección a Mosca, la habitación se partió a la mitad pero Mosca seguía en el piso.

Olivia:-¡Cabron, que te levantes de una buena vez¡ te enseñare a tratar a una dama-

La mujer se dirigió a donde se encontraba el joven pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo en 2, Mosca detuvo el ataque utilizando solo la punta de su dedo.

Mosca:-Lo sabía, no intentas matarme, ni siquiera eres capaz de dañarme, ¿qué es lo que buscas?-

Olivia:-Nada personal, órdenes del tipejo ese yisus, Trevor dame eso-

Tomo el libro de nuevo y lo coloco en la espalda de Trevor para luego tomar una especie de jaula para aves sin contenido, abrió la jaula y empezó a recitar un conjuro extraño que ocasiono que la jaula o lo que había dentro de ella brillase.

Mosca:-Sabes, eso me da miedo, creo que iré a dormir a otro sitio-

Olivia:-Demasiado tarde-

Lo que sea que estuviera adentro, salió de la jaula para entrar en el cuerpo de Mosca a través de su boca, dejándolo adolorido en el piso.

Olivia:-nos volveremos a ver, claro si tus amigos no mueren primero, Trevor deja de lloriquear y vámonos-

Olivia tomo a Trevor que se encontraba tirado en el piso llorando como un bebe y lo arrastro fuera de ahí, Mosca ahora libre de preocupaciones creó una motocicleta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, pero justo al salir de la casa, esta exploto causando que la velocidad de la moto se incrementara.

En ese momento la pantalla desapareció.

Discord:-No fue emocionante-

Josh:-Para serte sincero esperaba más acción-

Chris:-Eso no explica nuestra casa, ¿Cómo es que exploto de esa forma?-

Daniel:-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

Discord:-Pues como es tarde y el dragón morado está dormido, Celes me mando para traerles esto, que se diviertan, chao-

Discord les dejo un pergamino y se esfumo dejando atrás una estela de humo morado y confeti, Daniel tomo el pergamino y lo comenzó a leer.

Daniel:-Estimados _Guerreros de la armonía:_

_En eztos n0mentos un mal que cre1moz derrotamos en el pasado, a bu3lto y esta ac-chando ponys en el imp3rio de vitrio, sé k3 es tar-d pero me gustaria que ustedez y las anteriores portadoras 1mbestigaran un poco._

_Atentamen-t Selestia_

No pensé que la princesa tuviera tan mala caligrafía-

Chris:-Es lo que pasa cuando manda al dios del caos a entregar la correspondencia-

Daniel:-Vallamos mañana-

Josh:-Yo estoy de acuerdo-


End file.
